Return Of The Monster Raptor
by GreenShai
Summary: The Monster Raptor had hidden in Kowalski for too long now; he emerges with a new taste for blood. It is time to seperate the two, but is Julien really the ideal guide for that? Summary of Night Of The Monster Raptor included. In Rememberance of Bluewolf.
1. Night Of The Monster Raptor

**A/N: I don't know who of you remembers TheBluewolf888 and his OC, the Monster Raptor, who appeared in his story last Halloween, „Night Of The Monster Raptor." **

**Well, Bluewolf has left us to go on, he had passed away a few months ago. **

**It was Bluewolf's wish that I adopt the Monster Raptor (according to his girlfriend.) I have decided to write on the Monster Raptor's story, as a way of keeping Bluewolf and his OC alive. So here I present the „Return Of The Monster Raptor," in honor of Bluewolf. **

**He was one of my best friends here. **

The Summary of „Night of The Monster Raptor"

„_Blood red eyes scanned New York City from the night sky. Their owner soared silently high above the city's skyscrapers and office towers, looking for something to satisfy its predatory hunger. The eyes shifted here and there until their gaze rested upon two human teens walking in a dark, abandoned alley. The predator stared at the unsuspecting kids hungrily before it swooped in for the kill._

_The teens, both boys, strolled on leisurely while they talked about the party they went to earlier. They were laughing about a joke they heard when one of them suddenly jerked forward as talons stuck out of his body. His companion could only watch in fear when he was slowly lifted off the ground by the predator. It slashed at the boy's throat with its sharp beak and let go of him. The watching teen immediately ran off for dear life. Seeing that its other prey escaped, the predator went after him._

_No matter how fast he ran, the predator flew faster. It suddenly closed in as its razor-like talons thrust into the boy's skull. The boy fell to the ground, dead and blood gushing out of his head. The predator squawked in triumph as it settled itself on the corpse's back and began ripping off and feeding on the fresh meat."_

Kowalski is missing. No one has heard from him for the few weeks. Meanwhile, Alexander (13thsense's OC) has moved in with the Penguins, aiding them in with his medical experience.

News of a deadly bird of prey that attacks at night and feasts upon the internal organs of its victim has travelled around the country. He seems to be more intelligent than the usual birds of prey, killing all kinds of animals, including Antonio and Archie, and wounding Fred. Skipper orders all the zoo animals to share their habitants with the animals from the Central Park for refuge. Alexander gives Alice a drug, from which she falls asleep and dozes for a week or so.

Julien, of course, claimed that the Monster Raptor was all his doing.

_"No need to fear, my people," he called out, catching everyone's attentions. "This 'Monster Raptor' is obviously a guardian the Sky Spirits have sent for me. My guardian only attacks those who do not worship my kingly kingliness. So, for your own safety, I advice you to kneel, bow down and start adoring me and my awesomeness. My guardian will see this and not attack those who do my command."_

_Willing to believe anything just to be safe, the animals were about to drop to their knees when Skipper laughed haughtily._

_"Seriously, you're all believing in Ringtail and his nutjob explanation?" he questioned, laughing again. "Should I even call it an 'explanation' or a 'joke'? Besides, if what Ringtail says is true, then we should blame him for directing those killings, right?"_

_The animals seemed to agree and shot glares at the lemurs._

_"Okay, okay! The Monster Raptor is no guardian of mine," Julien confessed, close to tears, "I'm just really afraid and I don't want to get eaten and – "_

_"No one will get eaten. Not on my watch," Skipper said, determined then faced his audience._

The team goes off to search for the Monster Raptor with the help of Kitka, who knows New York better than anyone else. Her friend was also killed, and wishing to avenge her friend, Kitka agrees to help them find the Monster Raptor. However, she also has news of Kowalski, seeing him the other day in an alley, tired and bloody, seeming to be running away from something.

The sun setting, the team and Kitka was still searching for the Monster Raptor, oblivious to the night slowly setting in.

_Just then, something stirred behind some garbage bags. It turned to the animals and looked at them with blood red eyes. It then let out a screech and left the ground with one powerful flap of its wings._

_"It's the Monster Raptor!" Private squealed._

The hunter now becoming the hunted, the penguins and Alexander barely made it. Kitka had to sacrifice her life for the mission and was buried in the Central Park.

Three days later, Skipper sets up a trap, using Private as the prey, to capture the Monster Raptor. However, the Monster Raptor attacked the Central Park Zoo while they were away. Marlene alarmed Skipper through her walkie-talkie and the team rushed back to see the Monster Raptor attacking Burt. It kept attacking the big elephant until he grew tired and started flapping with his ears to keep himself cool. The Monster Raptor was about to dive for the soft spot behind the big mammal's ear, when Skipper and his team confronted him.

Their fight led them into the Central Park again, from which the penguins emerge with a feather from the Monster Raptor. The predator himself flew off into the night and finds his next vicim: a big rat, also known as the Rat King.

Alexander's experimenting on the feather brought interesting results.

_"As I researched on the feather's structure, I found out that it had numerous avian genes in it," the medic informed, pointing a pencil at the pictures._

_"To whom do these genes belong to?" Private asked._

_"According to my observations, the most likely owners of these genes are the harpy eagle, the great horned owl, the peregrine falcon, the augur buzzard and…"_

_Alexander swallowed the lump in his throat._

_"…a penguin."_

The team, unsure if Kowalski had anything to do with this, agreed that the mystery must be solved once and for all and set out to finish the Monster Raptor off. Either way, it was obvious that humans had mixed these genes as the DNA was not natural.

They leave to their quest, coming across the carcass of the Rat King. Setting it on fire, they continue and find the Monster Raptor feeding on a dead dog. The Monster Raptor carries Skipper off, injuring him. In the midst of his flight, Skipper jabs the Monster Raptor into a wound Alexander created earlier and they both fall into the dumps.

_Skipper climbed out of the pile, his back and belly decorated with cuts from the predator's talons and their tight grip. He laid himself on the ground and panted heavily. Just then, the Monster Raptor erupted from the pile and neared him, but then collapsed. The fall from high up in the sky left its right wing and left leg broken, restricting it from both flight and the ability to walk. Still, it stood up and glared at the penguin lain below it. Skipper looked into its terrible red eyes and closed his, waiting for the final blow to come. But it never did._

_Puzzled, he sat up and saw the Monster Raptor on the ground, shrieking out in agony. Skipper looked at the sky above and saw it lightening up. Dawn was coming. He turned back to the predator just in time to see the most bewildering transformation in his entire life._

_The Monster Raptor began to shrink. Its ruffled feathers became tidy. Its talons reduced in size and sharpness and its wings shriveled into flat, streamlined flippers. Its hooked beak straightened and its crest fell flat on its now dome-like head. Its cries deepened in tone and its eyes turned from a piercing blood red to a calm ocean blue._

_Skipper gazed at the unconscious figure on the ground in front of him. No longer was it the Monster Raptor he feared and planned to capture. Instead, it was the one he and his team had been searching for almost a month already. Its beak, feet and white feathers were blotted with blood and the crimson fluid oozed from its chest's right side._

_The others came and also stared at what was once the vicious predator. In shock, Skipper could only mutter one single word. A name, actually, that meant more to him now that he had found its owner, but in a horrible and unexpected way._

_"Kowalski."_

The team brought the injured penguin back to their Headquarters, but after Kowalski awoke, he was scared of hurting them. Kowalski explained what happened that he had been captured by Officer X and experimented on and tortured by humans in white labcoats. Then they had injected a glowing liquid into him and eloctrucated him, hoping to activate the chemcial. When nothing happened, they shocked him over and over again.

Then…

_"Night came and that's when it really happened. Pain like none I have ever experienced before spread throughout my body. It was worse than the torment the humans gave me. I felt my form change but my mind was filled with darkness. I didn't know what I was doing until the next day."_

_He breathed in deeply, clutching the right side of his chest as he did so._

_"I woke up next thing in the morning with a dead human by my side, practically torn open and missing his insides. I was befuddled, especially when I found my wounds to be healed and my beak, feet and chest feathers stained with blood. I cautiously went to the open window of an apartment nearby and listened to the news on the TV. The reporter said of a warehouse filled with slain humans whose bodies were ripped up and partially eaten. Then, I remembered that it was I who killed all those humans. That the blood on my beak, feet and feathers was theirs. I ran away, knowing that I could possibly endanger you guys and everyone around me. But I couldn't get away from the fact that every night, after the sun sets, I turn into a hideous, barbaric monster that preys on every being of flesh and blood, young or old, animal or human, killing it mercilessly then devouring its insides like a primitive carnivore."_

_Kowalski looked down again, sighing sadly and tears streaming down his face._

Kowalski decides that the only way to stop the monster inside of him was to kill himself. He asks each of the members of the team, including Alexander, who refused to kill a „friend," but in reality was interested in the sadistic nature of the Monster Raptor. Kowalski runs away again, but is stopped by Julien, who wants him to fix his blender. The sun sets and Julien realizes that Kowalski is the Monster Raptor. Kowalski as the Monster Raptor attacks Skipper and is about to eat him when Kowalski tries to strike some deal with the Monster Raptor inside of him.

_"Excuse, Mr. Monster Raptor, I would like to make a request – "_

_"If it's letting go of my supper, don't even think about it," it snapped at me in a harsh, cold voice._

_"Please, if you let my friends go I can find you something better to eat," I kept on begging._

_To my surprise, the Raptor threw its head back and laughed bitterly. Its cackle was as frigid as its voice and it sent chills down my spine._

_"You? Find me better food?" it questioned as it guffawed even more. "You don't know how long I've wanted to devour your flightless friends and that walking handbag with a brain and claws! I want revenge for making me postpone my feast on the elephant!"_

_"I guarantee that they would bother you no more," I assured, "just don't take them as your prey."_

Kowalski and the Monster Raptor agree that the team will stay save if they don't meddle into any affairs anymore. Then Kowalski (inclusive the Monster Raptor) leaves the zoo, forever, as he thought.

The next morning Kowalski wakes up to find himself among carcasses of pigeons and sadly moves on. He is captured by Officer X, who hands the penguin over to a man in a torn, bloody lab coat. Officer X had a hunch that this man was going to do something bad to him, however, he drove away leaving the uncouncious Kowalski at the mercy of the man.

When Kowalski awoke, he found himself in shackles above the ground. The man, who was one of the scientists experimenting on him, whipped him and screamed at him how Kowalski ruined his life and shall pay.

_He plunged the syringe's needle into the side of Kowalski's neck and injected the fluid. As he got away, the penguin began to shudder and transform into the Monster Raptor. It thrashed here and there, not minding the pain the chains around its wings were unleashing. The man whipped its back once more, making the bird shriek in agony. He lashed at it again several times, each screech getting louder and more blood splattering onto the floor._

_"Yes! That's it! Cry out for mercy, you bloodthirsty fiend! For you shall get none!" the man cackled sadistically, flogging his whip again and again._

_He paused for a break then turned his gaze onto his prisoner. The Monster Raptor's back had cuts here and there and some of its feathers were stripped off, revealing swollen and torn skin. Blood flowed freely from the wounds and left a red mess on the floor. The Raptor was panting heavily and its eyelids drooped over its eyes loosely. One more slash from the whip could knock it out cold or might even kill it, if strong enough._

_The man raised his whip, prepared to lay the final blow when he suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. The Monster Raptor felt the chains that held it up loosening and it was soon on the floor, bathing in a pool of its own blood. It saw blurs of black and white around it before everything suddenly turned black._

Kowalski, now the Monster Raptor again, wakes up to find the team trying to find a antidote for him to turn Kowalski back into the old Kowalski. Alexander manages to mix the chemcials injected formerly into Kowalski to create that antidote, but to their horror, the Monster Raptor/Kowalski (right now, Kowalski is in the form of the Monster Raptor) shivered violently then was still.

_"He was a comrade like no other," Private declared through sobs, "he was like a brother…to me…to all of us…"_

_"Yeah," Alexander concurred sullenly, "he was the only one I could talk to about science. And I often come to him for advice and details and things like that. He will always be remembered…"_

_"Aye," we chimed together._

_Rustling and struggling interrupted the moment. We turned to its source and found the human, wide awake and angry. He grabbed his whip and began thrashing here and there._

_"You insolent creatures! You've disrupted my plans!" he exclaimed as we dodged his slashes. "You'll pay for that!"_

Meanwhile, Kowalski wakes up to find himself in a sort of white, misty space between life and death. He consults with the Monster Raptor and, touched by the way the team stood up for their friend even after the Monster Raptor's promise of death, the Monster Raptor decides to retreat into Kowalski.

_"I'm leaving," it replied serenely, "I can't terrorize a place where there are animals who care about their teammates so much that they make me nearly lose my edge. It's just sickening."_

_I snorted. The Raptor sounded like Rico when it comes to stuff like caring and love._

_"I'll find a nice, quiet spot in the depths of your mind," it added then turned away and waved a wing at me. "Consider yourself free now, Kowalski."_

Kowalski regains counciousness and sees Skipper about to be killed. Still in his Monster Raptor form, he attacks the scientist, knocking him out cold. The penguins tie the man up and return home to the zoo, where the zoo residents greet him warmly, forgiving him for his horrible deeds. Kowalski is left with a terrible councious, though, and can't forgive himself. Private, wanting to help him, uses amnesia to help him forget. Kowalski wakes up the next day and remembers nothing.

_Kowalski woke up. He felt strange and light-headed. He noticed that his torso was wrapped in bandages. He hopped out of his bunk just as Skipper, Private, Rico and Alexander came in._

_"Morning, Kowalski!"Skipper greeted. "So, how ya feelin'?"_

_"To be honest with you, I can't remember anything before this," the penguin admitted as he shook his head. "What happened? Why am I in bandages?"_

_"Uh…you were captured by Blowhole! Yeah, that's it," Private answered from out of the blue. "And he…um…tortured you…a bit."_

_"The torture I can remember. But how come I can't recall being incarcerated?" Kowalski asked._

_Private shifted uneasily._

_"Um…extreme…brain trauma?"_

_"I guess that settles it," Kowalski said with a shrug. "If you need me, I'll be in my lab."_

_When he was gone, everybody turned to Private._

_"Private, what did you do with Kowalski to make him forget everything?" Skipper inquired._

_"Oh, nothing," the young penguin replied with a giggle then took a quick glance at the ketchup bottle on the table. "It's a little secret of mine."_

Alice finally wakes up after her long nap and everything in the zoo goes back to normal.

**But what if the Monster Raptor were to return?**


	2. Guts and Glory

**Guts and Glory**

**A/N: Sorry that the Monster Raptor/Kowalski things get a bit confusing. Basically, I will refer to the Monster Raptor's character and Kowalski's character, although you should think of it as the same person. ;) Sometimes the Monster Raptor will change to his true form (and Kowalski is the subdominant one, then), but that's when he's driven by blood lust. Gets kinda confusing, I know. **

** Kowalski's character: the usual penguin. The Monster Raptor's character: a big black and white bird with a feather crest. ;) **

**Another thing: When Kowalski thinks, he thinks like this: **'Insert Kowalski's thoughts here.'

**When the Monster Raptor thinks or talks to Kowalski, he thinks like this: **_Insert Monster Raptor's thoughts here. _

**Sorry for the confusement. D:**

* * *

Flies.

They were crawling on the corpse like Sunday tourists at a main attraction. They swarmed in the air above it, attracted by the strong stench of the decaying body. They settled in on the grayish skin, searching for a feast, rubbing their little feet together in glee. They crawled into the gaping dry mouth and into the coarse throat. One by one, they crawled out again, dissapointed at the lack of foul meat. Finally the flies agreed to settle on second best and started to feast on the rotting skin, the bulging eyeballs and the swollen tongue.

Once the corpse had been a smart, sucessful buisness man; that was four days ago. Now the corpse rotted in a forgotten alley corner, discovered only by the flies feasting on its flesh. The facial expression was terrifiying, mouth and eyes gruesomly opened; the victim's worst nightmare must have come true. A large hole was ripped into the corpse's chest, revealing an empty inside.

Private felt the need to throw up as he realized that the internal organs were missing.

* * *

Skipper set his mug down with a loud bang, some coffee spilling out on the side.

„We can't hide this for much longer," he exclaimed, frustration underlining his voice. „The case is getting urgent. The third death in a week?" He looked over to the closed lab door, behind which Kowalski was working on a scientific breakthrough. „And I can't ask the geek to create some analysis for me, because he has no clue whatsoever what's happening."

„We already know it's Kowalski and his shizophrenia all over again," Alexander said matter-of-factly, „Why beat it around the bush?"

„Skippah, I'm scared," Private was a bit pale around the beak. „What if Kowalski turns into the Monster Raptor again?"

„The antidote obviously wasn't much of a help," Alexander pointed out the obvious. „There goes my Noble Prize for Chemistry."

„Ka-boom?" Rico shouted out and regurtiated a dynamite stick. To him, a large, loud explosion was the answer to everything, Rico didn't understand why Skipper didn't get the concept.

„No Ka-boom, compadre," Skipper shook his head and rubbed his temples, feeling the beginning of a migraine. „One thing is for sure. We don't know who what Kowalski, or the Monster Raptor, will do. But we have to protect the citizens of New York."

„Can't we just nicely ask the Monster Raptor if he would stop eating the poor humans?" Private whimpered, wanting to avoid Skipper's temperament. „If we say please, he might do it."

„Hell, Kowalski has no clue about his current situation," Skipper snapped. „It was your brain-dead idea to make him forget with that amnesia spray!"

„I was only trying to help," Private defended himself, a sad expression on his face. Skipper sighed and laid a flipper on the youngers's shoulder.

„I just don't want the killing to start again," the flat-headed penguin explained. Suddenly, the door to Kowalski's lab banged open, revealing the smart penguin coughing, dark grey smoke billowing out of the door.

„Rico," Kowalski gagged, motioning behind him. Rico reguiritated a fire extinguisher and ran happily into the smoke, jabbering excitedly. Skipper and Alexander looked at each other quickly. Then Skipper sighed.

„Kowalski," he started, „have you been hearing voices?" The scientist stared at his leader in horror,

„Voi-voices?" he stammered. „You mean, the sound made by someone using the vocal folds for talking, singing, cry-„

„That's a dollar for the show-off jar, soldier."

„Sorry, Skipper," Kowalski grumpily flipped a one-dollar coin into the jar and took a deep breath. „What makes you think I might have been hearing internal voices? I assure you I do not have Alzheimer, Shizophrenia, nor…. well, neither did my relatives…. you know, I…" Kowalski trailed off, blushing.

„Kowalski," Skipper rolled his eyes. „Just forget it, okay?"

The intellect kicked a few pebbles with his foot and grumbled, his head tucked between his shoulders. It was a bright, sunny day, Alice was snoring in her office and Skipper had given him the afternoon off. But still. Something was wrong… Kowalski could feel it in the air. Or maybe in the way Skipper looks at him out of the corner of his eye. The way Private was scared to be alone in a room with him. The way Alexander smirked at him as if there were some unknown secret between the two of them. Rico was the only one treating him like a normal penguin. Well, maybe that was because he often didn't understand his surroundings, but still. Either way, something was up and Kowalski didn't feel good about it. And now he was ruining his whole freaking free afternoon by this… this apprehension, or gut feeling, as Skipper might say. He really should relax, maybe visit Marlene and chat a bit with her or…

Screams errupted through the quiet air and Kowalski instantely perked up. The screams were coming from the Lemur habitat and he quickly flopped on to his underside and slid toward Julien and his kingdom.

„No," Kowalski arrived to see Julien pleading, a reddish liquid surrounding the fallen lemur, „No, please." The lemur's fur was ruffled and stained by the reddish liquid, his eyes were bloodshot, his hands were clawing at the ground in panic.

„No," Julien's pleads turned to whimpers as his voice slowly became coarser. Kowalski bend over him in alarm.

„Julien?" He asked as the lemur's breathing turned shallow. „Are you alright?" Which was a stupid question, especially for Kowalski's IQ, but he couldn't concentrate anymore. A new sensation had settled into his brain, it clouded over his senses, creating a layer between him and reality. A cold shiver shook his body and Kowalski found himself staring at the helpless lemur underneath him.

What a pretty shade of red.

Something inside of Kowalski couldn't help wonder what lemur would taste like.

Julien felt hot breath on his face and slowly opened his eyes.

"No, silly Mort, you have to do be doing da stupid slave, not da Knight who rescues da princess," Julien snapped, but then he noticed that it wasn't the little mouse lemur laughing into his face, but rather a big bird with brilliant red eyes and a smirk plastered on its blood-stained beak.

"Eh, you have come to be worshiping da wonderful King, which is being da me, rightie?" Julien tried to come up with a suitable answer. The bird just snarled at him. Julien decided to do the only thing fitting for a King.

Scream.

Skipper immediately perked up at the sound of Julien's voice.

"Oh please! Please! Someone help da KING from da UGLY bird!"

"Men, up on deck, NOW!" Skipper shouted and waited for Rico, Private and Alexander to pass him. Then he quickly scambered after the three and surfaced above the granite block. The screaming continued and immediately the team minus Kowalski slid (and ran) toward the lemur habitat.

"NOT DA FACE, oh, NOT da face!" Julien pleaded. "It is being da moneymaker and I have my grandmamma to give food to back in da Madagascar!" He seemed to rethink his strategy then yelled loudly, "OH MORT! COME TO DA ME AND SEE WHAT I AM DOING!"

Skipper sighed, "What a pathetic excuse for a male being."

Alexander sneered, "That is NO male."

"Shouldn't we help him, Skippah, instead of discussing his gender?" Private quickly asked, tapping his flippers nervously together.

"Right! Rico, get that flamethrower out, Alexander at the Monster Raptor, Private! Jerk Julien away! LET'S GO!"

Within a moment, Rico was threatening the Monster Raptor with his flamethrower, Skipper and Alexander were on the Monster Raptor's back, pinning his wings behind his back and Private dragged the lemur to safety. Skipper delivered a quick slap to the Monster Raptor's cheek.

"Focus, Kowalski, focus!"

The Monster Raptor's red eyes slowly faded into the calm blue and as Skipper and Alexander jumped off his back, Kowalski's stature shrunk until he was in his old self again.

"What just happened?" Kowalski dumbfoundly asked. "All I saw was darkness and then…" his voice trailed off. He looked around to see Julien staring at him with big eyes, the red liquid still sticking to his fur. Private hiding behind Rico and his flamethrower, Skipper glaring at him with a thoughtful expression on his face, Alexander inspecting the red liquid on the floor and on Julien.

"This is just tomato sauce," the water monitor concluded, an annoyed look on his face. "Talk about being male, was he trying to cook or something?"

"But men can cook, too," Private said.

"Cooking would require entering the domain of women, the kitchen," Alexander shrugged, smirking a bit.

"Errr," Skipper did not want to go through this, thinking of his own cooking skills. "What WAS Ringtail doing, anyway?"

"I was being doing some of da acting for da Breadway!" Julien defended himself. "I shall be playing da Lemur King! Hakuna Matata!"

"It's Broadway and it's the Lion King," Kowalski answered, frustrated. "But what happened?" He watched Skipper and Private squirm uneasily. "Does it have anything to do with the Blowhole encounter last year?"

Finally Skipper sighed, "We'll tell you, Kowalski, but don't freak out."

"Alright."

"A year or so ago, you were captured, not by Blowhole, but by scientists. They injected various DNAs of various birds into you. Kowalski, you stayed the same at day, but at night, you would turn into a terrible bird of prey, known as the Monster Raptor. You ate the internal organs of animals, including humans, that were walking outside at night. Finally, we found some sort of antidote to set you free from the curse, but apparently, it didn't work," Skipper averted his eyes. "You killed 3 people over the last week."

"So," Kowalski stammered, "you're saying that I turn into the Monster Raptor at night and feast upon innocent people?"

_Well, _a deep, dark voice erupted in his mind. _They weren't quite innocent. All three of them polluted the streets by tossing their trash on the ground._

Kowalski swallowed, 'And that's why you had to kill them?'

The voice chuckled, _Of course. That way I wasn't entirely guilty. _

'I take it you're the infamous Monster Raptor, then.'

_Infamous? Is that what I am know of now?_

'Why did you have to come back again? Why couldn't you have stayed where you were at?'

_Fish. Day after day, it was fish. Cold, slimy fish. I hate fish. I never want to eat fish again. I want fresh meat, not fish. I'm sick and tired of fish._

'Fish is good!'

_Sure, knucklehead._

'So, when can I get rid of you?'

_Anytime soon sounds good._

Meanwhile, Skipper, Julien, Alexander, Private and Rico just stared at Kowalski, who was staring into space, his face twitching ever so often into a frown or a smile.

"Creepy," Rico mentioned, his tongue hanging out of his beak.


	3. GalalaPagogoCos

**I'm sorry, ya'll, I don't know when I will write on again… I'm not quite in the mood for writing. :3 Otherwise, this is the next chapter. ;) I know the first two chapters were hurried a bit, but I have my reasons. ;) -Fey**

„Yeas, and suddenly da huge ugly bird was looming over da kingly face belonging to da me. And I was being da scared but I clawed in his ugly face and then da bird left because of my couragyness."

Julien triumphantly looked around at the animals assembled in the zoo shop.

"Really, I say, I've heard that the penguins are in a sort of pact with this vile bird," Mason the chimp sipped some tea. Phil, his mute roommate, nodded in agreement.

"Dark magic, you mean?" Burt, the elephant, barely fit into the room, but he made the best out of it. "As in voodoo and stuff?"

"Nay, mate, Skipper is too much of a shelah to enter a pact," The Kangaroo, Joey, exclaimed, his Australian heritage clearly showing in his accent.

"And anyway," Darla and her girls, the baboons, exclaimed. "Vodoo is more our thing, hon."

"Guys, guys, let's not make any hurried decisions!" Marlene laughed nervously. "Come on, no dark magic involved, no pact at all!"

"I've heard that Kowalski morphed into the Monster Raptor again?" Maurice asked. "Somehow I can't believe that. I thought it was over and done."

"At any rate," Mason said again, "we should all keep our distances from the avians, just to be safe."

"Better be safe than sorry, buddyboy," Roy, the rhino, added. The animals murmured in agreement.

"Guys," Marlene said again, "Skipper and his team protect us. They never would want to harm us."

"Yea," Julien raised his eyebrow. "What about all da bootie-kicking I have being gotten from da Skipper?" He winced. "You wanna know how many of da weeks it has been taken of treatments for my poor booty?"

"No one cares about your behind, mate," Joey threw in, a tad annoyed.

"What?" Julien's eyes widened in shock. "But everyone is doing da caring about da royal booty!"

" I LOVE FEET!" Mort scrambled toward Julien's feet. A second later, there was a crash of glass and Mort, flying through the air, screamed in ectasy, "!"

"Well, have we decided on avoiding the penguins or trusting them?"

The answer was obvious.

Kowalski stepped outside into the gray day. It was 0800 hours, they had completed their training and now everyone had an hour to themselves on this lonely Saturday. Usually Kowalski would have been working on fixing the Dielectric Food Heater, but today he needed the time to think things through. Best taking a walk. As long as that wretched Monster Raptor didn't keep on interrupting his thoughts.

_Tough times, Kowalski. _

'Shut up, I'm getting rather annoyed with you interrupting everything!'

_Well, so am I. Obviously it wasn't our choice to be stuck together, but we should make the best of it._

'Yeah, and with that you probably mean you're the leader here and I should follow whatever you say. Well, newsflash. It's MY body.'

_This is going to be very cumbersome._

'Tell me all about it.'

Kowalski's discussion with himself was interrupted when he stumbled over Mort and landed on his face. He picked himself up and stared at the little guy beaming up at him.

"I can fly!" The mouse lemur laughed.

"Did Julien kick you again?" Kowalski rolled his eyes and picked the little lemur up.

"I like his feet, even when they hurt me," Mort stated sadly.

"Philosophical," Kowalski muttered. "Where is that wretched Julien?"

"In there!" Mort pointed toward the zoo soveniour shop. "They are talking about you and the Monster Raptor!" He giggled.

_Say what? _

"Say what, Mort?" Kowalski asked with wide eyes. "You mean, everyone knows?"

"Yes," Mort laughed. "And King Julien says that you are ugly when you are a big bird."

_Am not! I ought to eat that ninny. No way that he's male._

'He is… He has to be. And, anyway, this conversation is all too familiar and I do not wish to continue it.'

"So, Mort," Kowalski petted the mouse lemur's head. "Should I bring you back to King Julien?"

"Yes please!" Mort squealed. "King Julien will be SO happy to see me!"

"Yeah, sure." He carefully carried the mouse lemur toward the souvenir shop, noticing the glass all over the floor at one of the windows. Then the tall penguin opened the door and stepped into the room. Immediately the chatter inside silenced, as all the animals stared at Kowalski. A dark chuckle fluttered through Kowalski's mind.

_Ninnies, all of them! They should come and fight me instead of talk about me behind my back. Cowards, spineless cowards!_

Kowalski set Mort down, "Uhm, I've brought him back."

The animals just kept on staring at him.

"Hello everyone," Mort sang with his sweet voice. "Did you miss me, King Julien?"

No one moved a muscle. They all just kept right on staring at Kowalski.

_Someone press the "Play" button. -.-_

Kowalski swallowed the lump in his throat, "Guys," he stammered, "It's just me. Kowalski." He watched Burt shiver violently and try to hide behind a display of Mort dolls. A big elephant afraid of a little bird? Kowalski sighed, then he noticed the scars on his back. They weren't stretching very far, but noticeable enough.

'Did I do that?'

_No, silly, I get the honor._

Everyone was still staring at him and Kowalski sighed again.

"Sorry, I should go," he quickly excused himself and turned around to walk out of the room. No one stopped him.

Carefully apply the glue.

Now stick the crowsnest to the mainmast.

Perfect.

A dot of glue and set the mizzermast carefully in.

Careful.

Almost there.

"SKIPPER!"

And of course, the whole process was interrupted. Skipper looked up annoyed to see Kowalski standing in front of him, jabbering something excitedly. He sighed, looking once more at his model ship and then put a flipper on Kowalski's shoulder. The rest of the team also looked up from their work, Rico from his doll and Private from his Lunacorns. Alexander was absent, he had gone back to his habitat.

"Speak slowly and clearly," Skipper ordered Kowalski, pronouncing the slow and clear part of his sentence.

"Everybody knows, Skipper!" Kowalski shouted. "Everyone knows about what I've done… excuse me, what HE has done and they all blame me for it! I can't keep living in the zoo like this if they all are scared of me!"

"Right! Private, get the amnesia spray!"

"Sir," Kowalski sighed. "It's not going to solve anything. The Monster Raptor will still be inside of me."

"The killing won't stop, Skippah," Private put in. "Even with everyone forgetting."

"You two are right," Skipper put a flipper under his chin. "What are we going to do? And no one is killing you, soldier!" Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"The **only** alternative we have to killing myself, I suspect."

"Which is?"

"Separate da ugly bird from da smarty penguin."

"Ringtail!" Skipper shouted angrily at Julien perching on the television set. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Eh, through the door?" Julien answered, rolling his eyes. "Silly penguin." He saundered over to Kowalski, inspecting him from top to bottom. "You need to be doing da riddance of da ugly bird. It is the only alternative that is being good for you now." Kowalski felt chills go up his back. Listening to advice from Julien just felt… wrong.

"What are you suggesting, Ringtail?" Skipper snapped.

"I am suggesting da method I have been knowing in Madagascar. It is being involving magic and spells and-"

"I think we can drop that suggestion, then," Kowalski interrupted the lemur.. "Everyone knows magic doesn't exist. And since the Monster Raptor's genes were injected into my body through pure science, magic wouldn't help."

"No," Julien shouted desperately. "You are being having no idea what you are doing. This Monster Bird is being in your body and you are sharing dat body and you need to get rid of dat ugly bird!"

"Ignore him, Kowalski," Skipper rolled his eyes. "Anaylsis!"

"I seem to share a body with a sadistic predatory avian, known as the Monster Raptor, whose diet mainly consists of-"

"Yeah, we know that," Skipper sighed. "What are we gonna do about him?"

"Do you be hearing weird voices?" Julien asked. "Cuz that would be being dat Monster Bird…"

"Couldn't you use that invention that you used the time Clemson tried to take over the zoo?" Private asked. "You also used it for Rico and Roger, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Kowalski said. "But the cap you put on to the head blew off with Clemson, remember?" He thought back to the time when Clemson tried to take Julien's crown away from him. Finally, the penguins tricked Clemson's scheme and Clemson had to leave, unfortunately ruining a part of the invention Private was referring to.

"Darn it," Private muttered. "It was such a good idea, anyway."

"Any other invention you can think of?" Skipper asked impatiently. His guts and Julien's smirking face told him that somehow or other, they will have to rely on Julien. Never a good idea.

"Not being much of a help, these flashy, shiny inventions, eh, pantsy-smart penguin?"

"It's smarty pants, Julien," Kowalski said frustrated, looking over blueprints of inventions that hadn't seen the light of the day for the last 5 years. Most of his inventions had exploded or become too dangerous for them all, so Kowalski had to eliminate these. The lemur turned to the youngest in the room, Private.

"You believe in da magic, don't you, cutsey penguin?" Julien asked.

"Well, er, yes," Private stammered. "But…"

Julien's voice became lower, more serious. His normally dancing eyes dimmed with a dark light and he leaned towards the little penguin. As he started to speak, Skipper, Rico and Kowalski couldn't resist listening.

"Long time ago," the lemur began, "when I was still being living in da Madagascar, I was told of a story, a legend, of a island that has having magic powers to cast out spirits. It is being named Galala-Pagogo-Cos. Not many humans have being been there because it is being a sacred place. I know what to do to make da ugly bird leaving da smart penguin. I have heard of da practices and I am knowing now. I can be helping as be da guide."

The lemur turned to Kowalski.

"It is being your only hope."

_Boy, this guy needs to learn some English grammar. _

'That is beside the point!'

_But you agree…_

'I agree.'

Kowalski put his flipper to his forehead, "Where is this island located?"

"In a big ocean," Julien answered.

"Yeah, no, duh," Skipper rolled his eyes. "What are they called again?"

"Galala-Pagogo-Cos."

"Wait!" Kowalski held a flipper up. "Did you mean the Galapagos Islands?" Skipper faceplamed. That was obvious.

"Yeah, dat." Julien said. "But my version is sounding better much!"

"Skippah," Private butted in. "Are we actually going to go to the Galapagos Islands?" His facial expression showed bewilderment. After all, Skipper didn't believe in magic.

"It may be our only alternative," Skipper answered.

"Sir?" Kowalski was just as surprised as Private and Rico were.

_I don't know… I don't quite trust that guy._

'Who… Julien?'

_No, that fat penguin._

'Skipper? He's not fat!'

_Fine, chubby. _

'He would never do something mean! He's our leader!'

_Mark my words, Kowalski, he has something else in mind._

'I will always trust in my leader to do what's right!' Kowalski was a loyal person.

_Whatever. I'm feeding tonight, though._

Kowalski gulped. 'Again?'

_I hate fish._

Skipper, Private and Rico watched Kowalski in deep thought, his face expression changing from confusion to righteous anger to fear.

"He is so doing dat talking with da Monster Bird," Julien said, scratching his back. "See, silly penguin? See?"

"I see," Skipper said, annoyed. He stepped up to Kowalski and slapped him. "Focus, soldier."

_I really don't like this guy._

'You'll get used to it.'

"Yes, sir?"

"Skippah," Private said, once again. "Are we really, really going to the Galapagos to free Kowalski of the Monster Raptor?"

"Sir?" Kowalski added. "I hardly believe that asking Julien to be our guide in a sort of voodoo magic thing is a wise idea."

"What?" Julien stuck his nose into the air. "Of course, I am always being da wise idea, after all I am wise!" He paused for a second. "Pantsysmart penguin, what is being wise?" Kowalski just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Meanwhile, however," Skipper mentioned, "we'll need a sort of guardian to watch over the zoo. One of us has to stay here. Play the babysitter." They all looked at each other, when a voice interrupted them.

"Skipper?" Alexander jumped into the HQ from above. "My apologies for being a bit tardy. Anything special happened?"

Skipper nodded, a grin spreading over his face, "Perfect. Alexander, you will stay and babysit the zoo."

Alexander blinked in confusement.

"Sir?" Kowalski started. "He's the medic, I'm sure Marlene could take just as good care of the zoo."

Skipper shook his head, "Are you questioning orders, Kowalski?"

"I am," Alexander muttered. "Babysitter, indeed!"


	4. It's A Lift Off

**Hey everyone. ^^ Well, to those that actually read my story… xD Love you two! :P Anywho, I'm going to write more frequently in two weeks, this week I still have school, next week, I'm at some godforsaken camp. ^^ I'm also finally pushing through my writer's block… :3 anyway, this is the first part, I'm publishing two today. ;) Enjoy! :3 Oh, and thanks to 13thsense for his OC Alexander. ;) **

Kowalski woke up with a metallic taste in his mouth. He moved his tongue around to find something crusted on his beak that came off into his mouth as his tongue brushed against it. He only realized what the substance was after he had put his flipper to his beak and looked at the reddish powdery flakes. That would explain the metallic taste, he mused. Blood. The Monster Raptor had been feeding again. He sighed, thinking of the poor victim in some forgotten street alley, nothing more than a mere corpse, doomed to rot away at the mercy of hungry street animals. Once the Monster Raptor was banned out of his body, he would be able to live a happy and normal life again. Until then, Kowalski would be doomed to watch his every step, at least, when he wasn't sleeping.

„Good morning, soldier," Skipper's voice interrupted his thoughts. The flat-headed penguin was holding a coffee mug with a fresh fish sticking out of it, seemingly still alive, as it flapped around in the brown liquid.

„Good morning, Skipper," Kowalski groaned as he hit his head on the bunk above him, sitting up. It was his daily morning routine.

„Well?" Skipper looked expectantly at Kowalski. „Aren't you going to take it?" Kowalski's breath faltered as he noticed that Skipper had been extending the coffee to him. He blushed and threw a confused glance at his leader as he took the mug and raised it to his mouth. Hot sweet fluid washed down his throat and almost instantely a warm feeling settled in Kowalski's stomach.

„Why, thank you, sir," he beamed, eating the fish. A second later, a sharp pain in his brain convinced him to stop. Kowalski rolled his eyes. The Monster Raptor was so childish. It was only one little fish and anyway, the Monster Raptor had already had his meal. Just because the Monster Raptor didn't like fish, it didn't mean that Kowalski would have to get on a fishless diet.

„Well," Skipper smiled warmly. „Why don't you stay here and wait, watch some TV maybe, the boys are almost done packing everything up."

Kowalski smiled, „That would be great, Skipper." He started walking over to the TV when he noticed the time. 10:00 a.m.! Finally, it clicked that something was wrong.

„Skipper?" Kowalski turned around with suspicious eyes. „You let me sleep in for four extra hours, you let me drink out of your favorite coffee mug and now you're offering me to watch TV while the rest of the team works?"

_That was fast,_ the Monster Raptor's sarcastic voice sounded in his mind. _I already told you, the guy has something else on his mind._

„Why, is that so wrong?" Skipper asked, his eyes searching Kowalski's.

„Well, yes, you have never done things like that for me," Kowalski groaned, irritated at the stupidty of the question.

_Maybe he just likes Kipper._

Kowalski's face scrunched up, ‚What's Kipper?' He mentally asked the Monster Raptor. He was astonished to hear a sort of whisteling going through his mind and then the Monster Raptor's reply: _Oh nooothing. _Oh well, he would investigate later to this odd word.

„Kowalski?" Skipper rolled his eyes, watching the scientist going through weird facial expressions again.

„Sorry, sir," Kowalski instantely saluted and looked his captain into the eyes. „What did you say?" In that moment, Private burst through the doors of Kowalski's lab.

„All ready, Skippah!" He shouted excitedly. „And we've packed Kowalski's stuff away, like you said, and…" The Brit noticed Kowalski's presence. „Oh dear, you're awake?" He chuckled slightly. „It wasn't, I mean, isn't it a great morning today?" He earned a slap on the back of his head from Skipper.

„What?" Kowalski's voice squeaked. „What do you mean, my stuff, as it would be said colloquialy, is packed away?" He rushed into his lab and found it all bare. Empty walls, empty table, empty everything. Kowalski slid on to his knees, if he had any, and threw his flipper to the heavens in an exaggerated motion. „Who the hell would do something like that?"

A loud blasting sounds interrupted his lamenting and Kowalski shrieked, „My nuclear electrizer!"

„He really does sound like a girl when he screams," Skipper commented. He patted Kowalski's back. „Don't worry, everything is safe, hidden beneath the ground. I just didn't want you to be bothered with it on the journey."

Kowalski turned to his leader with an icy cold stare, „Bothered? Skipper, one is not simply bothered by Science, one is enlightened, frustrated, inspired, depressed and ecstatic about science, but NEVER bothered."

„Wohoooo!" Rico jumped up from a type of door in the ground. „All `eady, Skipper!" He proudly announced with a smirk on his calloused features.

„Very good, Rico," Skipper said and nodded at him. „Don't worry, each of us is leaving something behind. Private isn't taking his Lunacorns, for example." Private squealed.

„What? But I thought Princess Self-Respectra was packed! Skippah, you said, you'd pack her!" Private protested. Skipper smiled knowingly and put a flipper on his shoulder.

„She is packed," Skipper explained. „With Kowalski's inventions and Rico's Ms. Perky."

„Ms. Perky?" Rico whimpered. „But, Skipper! S`e `as to com`!" He tackled Skipper.

„Get ahold of yourself, man!" Skipper shouted. „She's safe and happy down there! You'll survive!" He slapped Rico away and stood up again, glaring at his men. „Fall into a line, now!" When each of his teammates stood in a line, he slapped each one of them.

„I did not expect such ninny behaviour from you! I thought you were men, not girls! Yes, we are leaving beloved things behind, but for the good of this journey! For a good purpose! And that is why each of you will have to let go of some of your things. But you will handle it with dignity!"

_And what did he leave behind?_ The Monster Raptor asked in annoyance.

„And what did you leave behind?" Kowalski asked in annoyance. When Skipper turned to glare at him, he felt apprehension crawl up inside of him but he stood his ground.

„Is this mutiny?" Skipper glared at Kowalski, his eyes searching Kowalski's.

_Yes,_ the Monster Raptor answered.

„No," Kowalski stammered.

„Good," Skipper stepped away from Kowalski. „Because I did leave things behind. Like my model ships. And the Monster Cars collection cards. Although I wouldn't have had to, since they are not as prissy as your beloved things."

„But why, Skippah?" Private asked, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of leaving the Lunacorns behind.

Skipper took a deep breath, „Well-„

Suddenly, loud majestic music flowed through the headquarters, interrupting Skipper. The penguins instantely jumped into their defensive pose.

„Welcome the King! The King is here! Make way for the King!" Maurice shouted as he climbed down the ladder. Once he reached the bottom, he stretched his aching back and motioned for the penguins to bow. Skipper rolled his eyes. The next moment, Julien came in with a new pompous crown made of a cocunut shell and two pink feathers. He was wearing a sort of cape made of rainbow colored candy wrappers and held Mort in one of his arm like a Hollywood actress holds her chihuahua.

„Could he be anymore gay?" Skipper asked, facepalming.

„Yes, I am doing da King, being very gayey." Julien announced smugly, then turned to Maurice. „Eh, Mauricah? What is being da gay?" Maurice rolled his eyes and whispered something into Julien's ears. The Catta's mouth dropped in disgust. „But who would want to be being with da guys when he is being with da girls?" He scanned Private. „Oh, I see, the nicey penguin is being gay." He proudly smiled at his statement, finding himself very smart.

„I am not gay!" Private protested indignantely.

„There's no need to hide the truth, private," Skipper said quickly, then turned to Julien. „I thought we agreed that you go alone without Maurice and Mort."

„Well, yeas," Julien stretched. „But I am being needing of da slaves."

„Your majesty!" Maurice put in, a bit angry „We are not your slaves!"

„And they're not coming along," Skipper crossed his flippers in front of his chest. „We had an agreement, Ringtail!"

„Yeas, but who shall be doing da walking for me, da putting me to sleep and singing me da lullabies, da keeping me warm, da cooking me da food, da brushing da royal fur, da scratching of da royal booty, da-„

„NO!" Skipper shouted at Julien. „Just no! You can do all of these things yourself! Seriously!" His eye twitched uncontrollably. „You're a grown man, Ringtail, you don't need people to do everything for you." Julien opened his mouth, but then shut it again. „And that was the agreement. You'll come with us and you're leaving Maurice and Mort behind! We don't need the extra mouths to feed!"

„Fine," Julien haughtily said, setting Mort down. „I shall be saying my goodbying to them, now." He turned to them, then did something that suprised all of them. He bent down and enveloped Maurice and Mort tearfully, crushing them together, resting his head between their heads. After a while, he stood up again and wiped tears from his eyes.

„Goodbye, my deary friends," he stammered, the fur under his eyes wet.

„Aww, Skippah, don't you think we could somehow fit Maurice and-„ Private asked, his heart reaching out toward the lemurs.

„No." Skipper answered, cutting into his sentence. „It'll just be us five."

„Six, sir, including the Monster Raptor," Kowalski interrupted. „In fact, if I may calculate the chance that-„ He broke off as he searched for his clipboard. „Sir? Where's my clipboard?"

Skipper seemed to think for a moment," Well, I guess the clipboard could come in handy." He gestured for Rico to get it out of the basement while Kowalski stared frustratedly at Skipper. It really was no buisness of his to just take all of their stuff away. Apperentaly, though, he had a sort of reason, so…

Rico handed him his clipboard and Kowalski clutched it thankfully, running his flipper along the familiar edges. He sighed, feeling a bit better, already.

„Alright!" Skipper barked. „Let's get a move on, boys! Pack it up! Everyone settle in! Kowalski, start the machine! Private, make sure everything is in its place!" He turned to Julien as his team started scurrying around. „You! Get that royal booty of yours up and into the machine! We're ready for a fly-off, men!" He quickly scrambled something on a note and put it on the bare stone table, then he followed Julien down the door in the ground, leading to a room with a animal-sized jet in it. While Private finished loading the few suitcases and bags they had forgotten, Julien started to climb the ladder leading to the entrance of the jet. Skipper followed him, making sure that the lemur's bushy tail wouldn't get into his face.

Skipper and Julien entered; air-conditioned breezes floated into their faces, soft classical music was playing in the background, while Kowalski calmly sat at the pilot's instruments, quietly arranging a few buttons. Private stepped out of a small door in the back, whisteling softly, and smiled. Everything had been loaded up. Several blue, cushioned passenger seats were arranged in two rows. Each seat had its own little table with a holder for drinks, snacks and flyers or newspapers. There were little windows inserted into the side of the jet, provided with dark colored curtains that could be pulled down. The patterend, carpented floor felt soft against Skipper's feet and he sighed contently. Julien rushed to bounce on a seat, claiming it as his.

"This is MADE for da royal booty, I say, just MADE especi-yally for it!" Julien shouted happily, but then hushed as he realized that he had interrupted the soft athmosphere around him. He took up the earplugs in a small pocket on each of the chairs and put each in one of his ears. Then the normally talkative lemur leaned back, closed his eyes and peacefully waited for the airplane to start off. Meanwhile, Private had finished packing the suitcases and bags into the little closet at the end of the airplane and now was leaning against the door, trying to force it shut using his body weight.

"Getting ready for a lift off!" Skipper shouted at Kowalski and grabbed a remote control. Kowalski nodded at his leader and started pushing the buttons and controls. Rico jumped into the airplane quickly as it started to roll, a smudge of oil grease on his chest feathers. He grinned a flopsided grin and gave Skipper a thumbs up. The flatheaded penguin pushed a button on the remote and creaking, the door to the exit opened, creating an open space for the small, penguin/lemur sized airplane to fly through. As the airplane's wheels started rolling faster toward the exit, Rico pulled the door shut and settled behind Julien.

"And," Kowalski's voice carried a undertone of excitement with it. "We're getting ready for a liftoff in three…"

"Why won't this budge?" Private murmured at the closet door in annoyance and slammed his penguin body once again against the door.

"Two…"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" a high voice chirped. Private's eyes widened.

"And one!" Kowalski shouted happily as the wheels of the airplane became airborne, carrying it into the skies, high above their homes in the Central Park Zoo. Julien pressed his nose against the plastic window to his right.

"It's a dolly house land!" he smiled, his tail swishing to the music he was listening to. Skipper relaxed back into the cushions of a passenger seat, intending to nap before his shift at the controls. A tap on his shoulder caused him to jerk back up again. He noticed Private glancing down at him with a troubled expression.

"Uh, Skippah?"

"What is it, Private?" Skipper asked goodnaturedly, leaning back.

"There's… someone packed with the suitcases."

"That's nice, Private," Skipper answered and inserted his own earplugs into his earholes.

"Oh dear," Private murmured and left Skipper where he was. Perhaps Kowalski? He quickly entered the pilot's room but was stumped when he noticed Kowalski having a self discussion with himself about shiny buttons.

"Kowalski?" The little penguin stuttered.

"No, you can NOT touch them… I'm telling you, it's for controlling that airplane… yes, it's a big metal transportation device in which we can fly on the air… yes, it is controlled by the buttons… oh, if you dare… don't you dare… we will all go down! You can't do that!" Kowalski's hand jerked toward the buttons. "No! Don't!" Private sighed. It seemed like Kowalski wouldn't be much of a help, either. Apparently he was too busy talking with the Monster Raptor. As Private dejectively left the room, he could still hear Kowalski arguing with himself behind his retreating back.

**Read and Review. :3 How did you like it? :D Spelling mistakes? (That I was too lazy to correct. ;) ) Grammar? (Ohhhh yes…) Suggestions? Feedback? ;) **

**Fey**


	5. Unwanted Passengers

**Enjoy. ^^**

"Rico?" Private asked the pysco penguin as he reached him. "Would you perhaps help me? I-" A snore from Rico's direction interrupted him. Private sighed as he noticed Rico sprawling out on his seat, tongue hanging out of his mouth, chest rising softly with each breath, flippers resting on the armrest of the seat. "Oh dear," Private murmured again. He stole a glance toward the door of the closet. Someone WAS in there, he knew it! He walked over to Julien who was sitting in front of Rico and tapped him quickly on the shoulder.

Julien took an earplug out of his ear and looked up at him with a questioning glance. "What is it being, polite penguin?"

"It is being," Private started, then corrected himself, "I meant, _it is _ someone in the-" He stopped as he saw Julien's face scrunched up in anger.

"Are you being doing da correcting of da King of da grammatically English?" The lemur asked angrily. Private gulped.

"No, I wasn't trying to correct you of the-" A soft, silky paw was thrust into Private's face.

"Hush, now, you silly penguin. Be taking your distance or I shall be becoming very very angrily at you!" Julien threathend and put his earplugs back in. Private sighed and waddled over to an empty passenger seat, giving up.

"At least, I tried," Private muttered. "But I swear, there IS someone in that closet and I don't know who. And no one will help me."

"That's a pity," someone said behind him. "But you know, guys… they're always like that. Off in their own little world…" Private turned around to stare into very familiar big greenish-brown eyes. Then he screamed and backed up into the back of the seat in front of him.

"Marlene!" his voice cracked. "What in the Queen's name are you doing here?" He inspected the otter in front of him. "Were you hiding in the closet, then?"

"No," someone else answered and Private looked over to find Fey, a young red-panda female, grinning at him. "We were hiding in the bathroom."

"Yeah, it was pretty cramped in there," Marlene sighed. "But we had the chocolate cake, so…"

"So that's where our supply of chocolate cake went!" Private exclaimed, a smile starting to spread over his features. "Does Skippah know you're here?"

"Goodness, no!" Marlene said, then looked into Skipper's direction. "If he were to find out, we would get a pair of parachutes and be sent back home!"

"That would be unfortunate," Fey added. "He'd never know who ate the chocolate cake."

"He'd have a pretty good guess, Fey," Marlene rolled her eyes.

"True," Fey agreed, frowning. "But, I kinda still have to apologize to him for stealing it." Private laughed.

"You feel sorry and you're going to apologize for something that you'll do again the next time?" he giggled. Fey laughed with him and stuck another piece of the chocolate cake into her mouth.

"It's _chocolate_," she answered, as if that was the answer to every question in the world. Private's eyes wandered back to the closet, the door still slightly ajar.

"Will you two help me?" he murmured. "I'm not sure who's in there. Perhaps some half alive victim of the Monster Raptor." He shuddered, gory vivid images reentering his mind. Fey shot a confused glance at Marlene, who nodded at Private.

"Of course, we'll help," the otter smiled brightly. "I'm sure it's nothing." She glanced at Skipper's resting form, then quickly scampered over to the closet door. Private and Fey followed. Marlene placed her paw on the doorknob and opened it slightly. The trio peeked carefully inside, but only saw suitcases.

"Right," Fey sighed and took out the first two suitcases. "This is the only way we'll ever know." Marlene nodded and watched the front of the airplane, while Private helped Fey unpack the suitacses. His blue eyes scanned the darkness fearfully, his little heart beating in his chest like the drumroll annoucing the advance of soldiers. He forced himself to take a deep breath and entered the closet. The small penguin looked around, then suddenly tripped over a suitcase, his chin landing on the floor with a small thud.

Right in front of a hand.

A bluish grey colored hand without body, only the hand. The fingernails were sharp and uncut, grey in color. It lay right in front of Private's beak. He could see a small pulse in the veins throbbing slowly. The hand was lying lifelessly on the ground, just the little finger seemed to be twitching every now and then.

A moan came from somewhere behind the hand as Marlene and Fey lifted the suitcase off the rest of it to reveal Maurice and Mort. Mort was huddling in a corner, staring scared into space, while Maurice was lying pale on the ground, his arm and hand colored bluish. Private gasped in horror.

"Get some help," Maurice moaned. Mort didn't register anything around them. Fey nodded and quickly picked Mort up. "I'm on it!" She ran out of the closet while Marlene started to massage Maurice's arm to get the blood flowing, Private sitting beside her, watching.

"Thanks, that feels so much better," Maurice whispered.

"What happened, Maurice?" Marlene asked, concerned.

"The suitcase landed on my arm," he answered weakly. "I tried moving it, but then more suitcases were added, blocking light, and I just felt my hand hurting like hell." Private swallowed, feeling guilty. "I tried to get Mort to get help," Maurice continued and winced as he felt his arm starting to feel again as the blood started flowing. "But turns out, Mort is claustrophobic." He sighed.

Marlene smiled at him, "Ah well, everything will be fine, you'll see. There are some nice soft passenger seats in the front for you to sit in and relax in. I'll make sure you get an ice pack or something on it, too."

"Wow, Marlene," Private smiled. "You sure know a lot about handling patients."

Marlene smiled at Private, "I don't really. But if I hadn't been born an otter, I would have loved to be a nurse."

"Among other things," Maurice chuckled softly. "I remember you telling me how you want to be a catwalk model, a flourist, a judge, a-"

"We get it," Marlene interrupted him. "So what? A girl doesn't always have to know what she wants to do in life from the minute she is born." Her statement earned another chuckle from Maurice. "Glad you're feeling better," she smiled.

Meanwhile, Fey stormed through the rows of passenger seats and set Mort into Rico's lap.

"Wake up!" she announced happily to Skipper and shook him awake. "Maurice needs your help." Skipper woke up, then gaped at the figure in front of him.

"My worst nightmare," he mumbled.

"Yup, that's me," Fey agreed, then jerked her hand toward the closet door. "Maurice needs help, his hand is blue cuz a suitcase was on it and stuff, and… but Marlene is taking care of him. You still should look into it, though." As usual, her talking wasn't making much sense, so Skipper groaned and waddled over to the closet. His face scrunched up in confusion, as he found Marlene massaging Maurice's arm and Private watching closely.

"Marlene," he stuttered. "What are you doing?" Her soft, brown eyes glanced up at him and a smile spread over her beautiful lips. She started explaining something in a soft voice, but Skipper couldn't concentrate on her words. He was too enchanted by the melodious rise and fall of her voice. A slap brought him back to reality. He held his cheek and looked into Marlene's flashing eyes. The otter had stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders and glared into his face. Skipper noted how their faces were just inches apart. "You're pretty when you're angry," he mumbled.

"And I'm about to get even prettier!" Marlene angrily stated. "You help Maurice now! Carry him over to the seat now and get a package of ice. I'm going to help Private repack these suitcases, then I will tend to Maurice."

"Yes, ma'am," Skipper winked at her and bend to help Maurice up. "Come on, Maurice." Julien was begging Fey for a piece of the chocolate cake that she was feeding to Mort when Skipper and Maurice were coming out.

"Ah, Mauricah," he grinned and took a piece of the chocolate cake. Fey punched him in the stomach and he winced, dropping the cake. "I am being trusty that you have been enjoying da airplane?" Skipper glared at Julien.

"And why is HE here anyway?" the penguin asked, scowling. "I ordered you, Ringtail, not to take anyone with you!" Julien shrugged.

"Maybe it is not being da my fault? You know dat Mauricah and Mort can not be away from da King's awesomeness much too long."

"Your majesty," Maurice protested indignantly. "You were the one that ordered us to hide in the closet!" He held his hand into Julien's direction. "And my hand hurts because of YOU, Julien!" The lemur king winced.

"It will heal," he shrugged and averted his eyes.

"Yes, it will," Maurice kept on talking, "but don't blame me and Mort for going on this trip! This was YOUR idea, your majesty, not ours."

"How the world did you get them to come here, though?" Skipper asked.

A small smirk stole across Julien's face, "Yes, I have been doing da tricking you, silly penguin. When we were doing da hugging, I was in actuality telling Mauricah and Mort to go hide in da suitcase room." Skipper was about to remark something to Julien's statement, when he remembered Marlene and Fey.

"And what are you doing here?" he scowled.

"Coming along." Fey answered peacefully.

"This is a guy-only mission!" Skipper said. "It's classified and I have my reasons!"

"Skipper," Fey smiled. "Every mission is a _guy-only_ mission. Doesn't really stop us from coming along."

"Yes," Skipper glared at the red-panda. "But this is a _special_ mission. You wouldn't understand. And I'm not going to explain."

Fey smiled at Skipper, "Don't worry, Skipper. We won't do anything that's extremely girly or bimbo-blonde like, kay?" Skipper sighed and was about to calm down, when Kowalski's voice interrupted him.

"Hey!" Kowalski shouted from the bathroom. "Who drew a mustache and eyebrows on the mirror with pink lipstick?"

Skipper facepalmed, "You said no more girly stuff!"

Fey grinned, "Well, a mustache isn't exactly girly." Marlene and Private closed the door to the closet with a bang and started walking toward Skipper, Maurice, Julien and Fey. "Oh and," Fey's voice quieted down, but it held a certain sing song note in it. "You don't _really_ mind having Marlene come along, don't you?" Skipper groaned. He had to give her that.

"So, where are we actually going?" Marlene asked. Oh, that sweet sweet voice, Skipper thought.

"Anywhere you like," he answered. "Anywhere, dollface." Marlene was about to say something, when Julien cut her to it.

"No," his voice took on that mystical low tone again. "We are going to da Galapagogocos Islands, to do da magic on da smarty penguin and da ugly bird."

"Magic?" Fey asked in confusement. "Since when does Kowalski believe in magic? And," she smirked and glanced at Skipper. "By ugly bird, you probably mean Skipper." Oh, if looks could kill, she would have been dead, judging by Skipper's glare.

"No, I am talking about da big and ugly bird… you are knowing, inside of Kowalski," Julien answered. Fey glanced at Marlene in confusement.

"Is he talking about Kowalski being ugly or what?" she asked.

"I wouldn't call myself scrofulous in any way," Kowalski said, wiping his flippers on his behind. He looked up to see the blank stares of the animals around him and sighed. "Ugly. Scrofulous is a synonym for ugly."

"Yeas, but I am being doing da talking about da ugly Monster Raptor birdy, you are knowing?" Julien mentioned. Kowalski waited for a response of the Monster Raptor, but there wasn't any, so he turned toward Marlene and Fey.

"Why are you two along? I thought it was only Julien and us penguins."

"Twas supposed to," Skipper rolled his eyes. "But you know… _girls_."

"Hey, that's what we normally say!" Fey laughed, then stopped. "Well, except we say _guys_, not girls."

**And… that's where I'm going to stop for today. :P Read and review! :3 **


	6. Airplane!

**I figured that putting Read and Review at the end is pretty much useless, especially because, by then, you'll have read it already. ;) So, read now, review afterwards. :P Enjoy.**

Julien watched with fascination as the white feather floated down on to Skipper's beak. As the sleeping penguin breathed out, the feather shot up into the air above him, only to glide down again and settle on his beak. The corners of Julien's mouth twitched as he imagined two feathers repeating the process. He quickly plucked another white feather from Skipper's plumage, chuckling softly to himself, and was about to set the feather on the penguin's beak when he noticed Skipper's ice blue eyes glaring at him.

"Oh, so you are being awaking, yes?" Julien wiggled his fingers at the angry penguin sitting next to him. "Were you having being sweet dreams about, uhm, pink ponies?"

"No," Skipper answered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "The ponies were rainbow-colored."

The lemur gasped, "Why is da King not having such awesome dreams?"

"Drinks, anyone?" Marlene asked with the usual cheerfulness . Skipper looked up to see her standing right next to him. He smirked.

"A cup of Joe, dollface," he answered. Julien immediately scooted away from Skipper.

"Who is this Joe and why are you wanting a cup of him?" the lemur asked terrified. Skipper facepalmed.

"Coffee, Julien, a cup of _coffee_," Marlene heard him explain as she made her way to the front of the airplane. Just before she reached the door of the cockpit, she turned and pushed open a little door and entered a small room. It contained a small oven, shelves for storing food and bathroom supplies and Mort, who was greedily spooning sugar into his open mouth. Seeing Marlene, the mouse lemur jumped up, accidently spilling the white sugar over the floor. He looked up at Marlene with big eyes.

"Sorry," he murmured sheepishly. Marlene grunted in response and scooped some of the sugar into the coffee mugs. Then she mixed coffee powder with hot water and set the pot on the hot stove.

"So," the otter said as she settled back, leaning against the door. "Tell me more about these Gala- what were they called again?" Mort jerked his head up at her.

"Galala-pagogo-cos," he whispered, his little body tensing. "Scary things happen there."

"Like what?" Marlene leaned slightly forward.

"Like… like…" Mort's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, his chest started heaving. "Like me." Marlene stared at the little mouse lemur. The fur on the top of his head was matted with sweat and breaths came out irregular out of his little hands clenched and unclenched themselves rapidly.

"Listen to me, Marlene," his voice had lost its squeakiness and there was a slight growl in it. "What you are about to-"

The door behind Marlene opened and she fell on her back. Looking up, she saw Rico grinning at her and offering her his flipper with an apologetic expression on his face. She thankfully grapped it and pulled herself up, then glanced at Mort, who was making "snow angels" in the spilled sugar left on the floor.

"Look, Marlene," he giggled in his usual falsetto voice again, "I'm making a sugar angel." He stood up and looked at his "angel" reverently. "I shall call you Bob," he decided. "Hi Bob!" A shout from Rico made Marlene look up and notice the coffee on the stove boiling and threatening to overflow and burn Mort, who was positioned right underneath it. She cursed and quickly shove d the pot off the hot platter.

" 'offee?" Rico asked, grinning at Marlene. The otter poured the hot liquid into several mugs absentmindly and handed Rico one, who emptied his, then set it down with a satisfied belch.

What was that about, Marlene wondered and risked a quick glance at Mort. He was playing peacefully with "Bob," absentmindedly, or perhaps ignoring the outside world on purpose. But she hadn't imagined Mort changing into someone else, the fur on his head was still matted.

Rico had noticed it, too, and busied himself with creating a Mohawk on Mort's head. The otter sighed and put the coffee mugs on a tray. She went out of the little room and started giving out the mugs to her friends.

Fey took one thankfully. She had been quietly talking with Private and Marlene sat down next to them, hoping for some normalness.

"Hey Marly," Fey smiled at the otter. "You look a bit… disturbed." Marlene chuckled to herself.

"Disturbed?" she squeaked. "Why would I look disturbed? It's not like I just saw Mort being schizophrenic or something!" Private and Fey laughed at the "joke."

Marlene forced a smile and took a sip of her coffee, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Private beamed, "Lunacorn-shaped cookies! With extra sprinkles!"

"I'm sure it's doable," Fey agreed. "A usual cookie, maybe with chocolate, shaped in the form of a lunacorn's head or something."

"And lots of colored icing," Private chimed in. "And sprinkles!"

Marlene laughed, "Just don't let Skipper catch you!" Fey turned toward Private with a wicked expression on her face.

"Pink coffee with rainbow sprinkles on the whipped cream," she stated.

"How are we going to do that?" Private wondered.

"Food coloring!" Fey stated enthusiastically. Private's and Fey's eyes gleamed with ideas and Marlene waved her paw in front of their faces in vain. A few seats in front of them sat Maurice, resting his injured arm on the armrest and looking out of the window. His thoughts had wandered faster than the airplane was flying, he was thinking of the islands.

Maurice himself hadn't heard the Monster Raptor of which everyone was talking about. He never heard him speak, saw him, anything. He had only seen Kowalski's face twitch ever so often with flickering emotions, however that was enough for the Aye-aye to understand that this spirit inside of Kowalski was a Ventii.

Maurice wasn't a stranger to spirits. He had studied and educated himself about the different kinds of spirits in Madagascar, it had been part of his job. He knew that there were friendly and unfriendly spirits. Usually the friendly spirits were confused or present by mistake, only sometimes staying to fulfill some business. The unfriendly spirits, on the other hand… well, Maurice had heard enough stories about them back on Madagascar. For example, there was the Kinoly, ghosts of the dead. They looked like any ordinary human, but they had red eyes and long sharp fingernails. A legend tells that one time a real human had met one on the road. When he asked the Kinoly why his eyes were so red, the Kinoly answered, "Because God had passed by." When the human asked why his fingernails were so long and sharp, the Kinoly answered, "So that I can rip out your liver." And the Kinoly immediately did so.

The Aye-aye hoped that they wouldn't meet any Kinoly, although the chances were slim. But he wasn't sure if this so called Monster Raptor really was an all-good spirit. Maurice had heard that the Monster Raptor had been created in a lab and that his DNA had been injected into Kowalski's body. It seemed that now there were two spirits, or souls, living in one body. Maurice knew what the process would look like, but there was one little problem. Ah, he would think about that later. He slowly dozed off into grey dreams, snuggling into the soft seat. Skipper passed him by on his way to the cockpit to release Kowalski from his shift.

"Hey there, soldier," he said, leaning in the door frame facing the back of Kowalski. The scientist turned around, happy to see Skipper.

"Here to rescue me from the endless arrays of buttons?" His eyes were reddened from the long shift.

"Move over, you damsel in distress," Skipper playfully said and shoved Kowalski aside.

"Thanks," the tall penguin murmured and trudged over to an empty seat. He sighed as his bottom sunk into the comfortable chair and put earphones into his ear holes. Then the penguin closed his eyes and prepared to sleep as Bon Jovi sang some song about holding on.

_Really? You listen to Bon Jovi? _The Monster Raptor asked and used Kowalski's flipper to change channels. Immediately, Bon Jovi switched to Beethoven's Für Elise.

"Classical? That's better?" Kowalski murmured.

_It's like trailmix for your brain. _The Monster Raptor started to explain. _It leads your brain waves to the pasture like a shepherd his sheep. It relaxes, rejuvenates, reenergizes-_

"Wow, didn't know you were the classical type," Kowalski said softly.

"But I am," a voice sounded from beside him. Kowalski opened his eyes to see Fey smirking at him.

_Who's this?_ The Monster Raptor asked.

"So how is she doing?" Fey asked.

"She?" Kowalski puzzled. "Who, what do you mean?"

"Your imaginary girlfriend, of course," Fey teased. "Weren't you talking to her before?"

"No, I wasn't," Kowalski said indignantly. "It's a HE, you know? Don't insult his feelings!"

_Way to go, you just scored a score for the gay fans out there._

'What?'

"Uhm, yeah, I'm just going to ignore that," Fey said, then leaned forward. "So, were you trying to sleep or something?" Something in the tone of her voice made Kowalski feel like she wasn't taking him seriously.

"Fey," he started. "The Monster Raptor, he's real, you know?" Fey stared at him with a blank expression.

"Yeah, uhm…" her voice trailed off.

_You know that this girl's a perfect stranger to me. I don't believe we've met, _the Monster Raptor reminded him.

"Of course," Kowalski facepalmed. "You don't know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Oh no," Fey said brightly. "I never know what you're talking about, so it's really fine. Just keep on talking about what you were… talking about."

"Look, a year ago or so, I got kidnapped by these wacko scientists and then they injected this chemicals into me and then I became the Monster Raptor at night and he ate Kitka and then he left and now he's come back again!" A blank stare from Fey made him blush.

"You know, Kowalski," she started. "Usually I'm the one who talks nonsense and you correct me with the sciency stuff, but this time… do you have a fever?"

_Want me to spook her, boss? _The Monster Raptor asked excitedly.

'No, no, don't do that.' Kowalski answered quickly, then froze. Boss? Did the Monster Raptor just…

"Oh look, I see it!" Fey tugged at Kowalski's flipper excitedly. "You see there? Those greenish-brown specks in the water?"

"Oh Fey," Kowalski started. "These are just dirt spots on the window." He reached out to wipe them away, but they wouldn't budge.

"Kowalski," Fey sighed. "I don't know what to do with you."

"What?" Kowalski whined. "There's no way we could already be here in such a-"

"Lady and gentlemen," Skipper's voice sounded through the loudspeakers. "We have arrived at our destination. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

"Skipper insists on pretending that I'm not here," Fey sighed, then fastened her seat belt. She looked over at Kowalski who was asleep and fastened his seat belt for him.

**So, how did you like it? :D I know there's not much action, I just kinda wanted to get over the flight. ;) I'm still struggling with this story, but still… :D read and, no, sorry, review. Old habit of mine… **

**Fey**


	7. Lunacorn Cookie Recipe

**Lunacorn Cookies**

**The cookies: **

_2 ¾ cups all-purpose flour_

_1 teapsoon baking soda_

_½ teaspoon salt_

_1 ¼ cups margarine (or butter)_

_2 cups white sugar_

_2 eggs_

_2 teaspoons vanilla extract_

_¼ cup white sugar for decoration_

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). In a medium bowl, stir together the flour, baking soda, and salt; set aside.

In a large bowl, cream together the margarine (or butter) and 2 cups sugar until light and fluffy. Beat in the eggs one at a time, then the vanilla. Gradually stir in the dry ingredients until just blended. Roll the dough into walnut sized balls and roll the balls in remaining ¼ cup of sugar. _Shape the cookie into a lunacorn head_ _(ball with a bowling pin sticking out of it for the nose. Look at a picture. ;) )_ onto ungreased cookie sheets and flatten slightly. _Use some of the dough to make the unicorn's horn and stick it on. :) Btw, you can make small heads or a big lunacorn complete with body or something. _

Bake for 8 to 10 minutes in the preheated oven, until lightly browned at the edges. Allow cookies to cool on baking sheet for 5 minutes before removing to a wire rack to cool completely.

**The icing:**

_Milk or water_

_Small amout of butter_

_Confectioner's sugar (but the normal kind is _ok_.)_

_Food coloring (red, blue) _

Pour one cup of powdered sugar in a medium/big bowl.

Add 1-3 tablespoons of milk, water or orange juice _(yuck, please no orange juice, that sounds disgusting!)_ You can also use heavy cream. Keep in mind that the more liquid you add, the thinner your frosting will be.

Stir with a spoon.

Test the consistency. Make sure it is not too runny or too think. If it is too thick, add only a little more milk. If it is too thin, add a bit more powdered sugar.

_Add butter for flavor and consistency._

Refrigerate for 30-60 minutes to thicken.

Add flavoring _and food coloring. ; ) Keep a part uncolored, so it's white. Put the rest of the icing in three small bowls. In the first bowl, color it a light red or pink, in the second make it blue (we won't need much of these) and in the third, mix red and blue to create purple. _

Spread the frosting on the cookies. Let the cookies cool thoroughly first.

_After everything's done and ready, use the redish or pink icing to color the Lunacorn's head pink. Remember to add some purple icing for the Lunacorn's locks. You can make her bangs or just a bit of curls at the back of her head. Take the white icing and fill in a circle for her eyeball. In the eyeball, you can make another circle for her blue eyes. If you want lashes, you can use licorice or something. Give her a happy smile with the white icing (or red licorice, but who eats licorice?) and put white icing on her horn, then cover it with lots and lots of sprinkles. ;) _

_Enjoy! ^^ _

_Fey and Private_

**Note: -.- I hate Lunacorn cookies and I will never ever make them again. I tried, but even though I can cook most anything else, cookies are not in that list. I've used another receipe (one that includes chocolate) but it came out wrong. Because of the chocolate, which turned out, wasn't real chocolate, just fake ones with… okay, nevermind. Well, anyway, I'm just saying, although I was going to test it, I didn't and I used another recipe for the cookies. Source: Somewhere on the internet, just put in the directions (without italics) into Google and you'll find it. **


	8. Mi Amigo, Diego

**Some of you may know that I've had a big battle with this story. I hated it, despised it, argued with it and given it up mentally. I've asked several of you for advice. It felt like the story was sitting, when I said "stand." In addition to that, I've had writing problems ever since I ended the TaD, which was several months ago. I had grown so desperate that I wanted this story to be the last of my Fanfiction stories, meaning I'd leave Fanfiction after the end of this story. I didn't want to stop this story abruptly, because I wasn't really writing for me, but for Bluewolf. I've realized my mistake and because I'm not writing stories to have fans that love me, but to share my love for stories with you, I'm telling you this. **

**I'm not Bluewolf and I won't ever have his writing style. Cuz that was unique and that was one of the things that passed away with him. I'm Fey, or AlwaysRemainMe (yes, the name always proves the irony -.-), and I'm going to write a different story. I've been trying to copy Bluewolf and his style and story, but I can't. And I shouldn't. **

**So, then, I invite you to sit back and fasten your seatbelts, this is going to be one bumpy ride, because I am going to write this story. Fey-style. **

**But before we begin, there is one more thing that I want to talk about. Many have read 13thsense's **_**loving **_**review and it seems that many also now think that I'm a sort of jerk. Let me explain. When I asked 13thsense for his OC, Alexander the Watermonitor, I thought I had made it clear that we agreed that I will only use Alexander for the first few chapters. The reason for this being was that I did not want to mess up the logic of the story, Alexander being used in Bluewolf's story. In his review, 13thsense complained that I had kicked out his OC, a process of which I told him beforehand, so I can "wedge in my own character." I leave it to you to decide if I'm still a jerk. I just wanted to make that clear. Again, 13thsense, thank you for your permission to use Alexander, he will make another entrance in the last chapter or so. **

**And thank you, Layra, for being a faithful reader. ;D Your comments always make me smile. **

The moment Skipper opened the airplane door, warm humid air replaced the conditioned clean air in the plane. Dust entered his eyes as Julien ran down the extended stairs reaching the ground, his tail swirling up dirt behind him. Skipper rubbed his eyes with his flipper in a grumpy manner, but he was pushed to the side by Private, Fey and Mort, who were all chattering excitedly. The flat-headed penguin swore under his breath and started going down the stairs when Kowalski shoved him to the side again, rushing past him. A second later, Skipper could hear the scientist emptying his stomach of all food it had formerly contained, mumbling something about the Monster Raptor and his bloody imagination. A sigh esc aped Skipper's beak as he headed for the ground again, only to be pushed aside by Maurice, who had spotted Mort trying to shove pebbles up his nose. Skipper opened his mouth to let out a strang of curse words when he felt a paw on his shoulder. His paranoia overtook his senses immediately and the next moment, he had his foot on Marlene's stomach and was staring down at her. She glared at him and pushed his foot off her fur, then stood up.

"Skipper," she chided him, then a far-away sparkle entered her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

"If you'd tell me what 'that' is, I might answer you," Skipper answered disgruntled.

"The Spanish guitar." Marlene seemed as if she were in another world. Strings were softly plucked, tenderly weaving in harmonies and base, washing the world in new beautiful colors.

Skipper snorted, the guitar playing familiar to his ears, "What a show-off." He pushed himself past Marlene and stepped on to the dusty ground, looking around with wary eyes. They had landed on the top of an building right in the middle of a capital city of one of the Galapagos Islands. Underneath them, humans were hustling in masses. Many had cameras or iPads in their hands and busied themselves with snapping pictures of their families and themselves to boast with to their friends. Others were stocking up on cheap items, such as lucky bracelets, machine-made artifacts and silly postcards that were on display in the stands and little shops along the streets. Some had no room for either a camera or souvenirs, having their hands full with ice cream cones, canned soft-drinks and McDonalds' burgers. Those were the white and yellow humans. Then there were the colored humans, black and brown, the ones selling in the stores and on the streets, sitting with heads hanging low and hands extended, or moving through the crowds, taking a few 'souvenirs' of their own that the whites wouldn't miss until they have to pay for the next attraction. Skipper wasn't sure if he was being racist by labeling the humans white, yellow, back and brown, but it was the only way he could think of labeling them. After all, he couldn't just start calling them fat, average and skinny, could he?

"Muchas peoples, eh amigo?" A familiar, smooth voice sounded next to him. Skipper smiled, then spun around and pushed the knife held to his face down with his black flipper.

"Diego," Skipper stated, his eyes meeting the black eyes of a smirking raccoon with short grey fur and agile, almost female, build. He had black fur around his eyes, resembling two holes, and white eyebrows. A braided piece of black hair with a colorful bead was hanging down behind his left ear.

"Ah, you have improved," Diego acknowledged with grudging admiration. He flipped the knife shut and put it into a leather belt that hung around his hips. Then Skipper and Diego clasped hands and hugged.

"Spanish, Skippah?" Private's voice sounded behind Diego, and Skipper noticed to see the lemurs, penguins and girls assembled in a half-circle around the two. "I thought raccoons speak French. You know, like Archie." Immediately Private found himself staring at the tip of a knife. He gulped as he felt Diego's hot breath on his face.

"I am no French," the raccoon spat. "The French are cobardes!" Private whimpered in agreement and the knife tip left the underside of his beak.

"Not just any raccoon," Kowalski said with a hint of satisfication in his voice. "I assume this is a crab-eating raccoon. It is, and I quote, a species of raccoon native to marshy and jungle areas of Central and South America. It is a omnivore, but prefers crustaceans over fruit. Therefore, the name 'crab-eating raccoon.'"

"Ah," Diego slapped Kowalski on the shoulder, "eres sabioso. An intellectual, si?" Kowalski stumbled forward from the slap and landed on his face.

"Si," the tall penguin mumbled, picking himself up from the dust. Meanwhile, Rico was staring at Diego's belt, which was full with bags and knives. The raccoon grinned at the psychotic penguin and put his paw on the array.

"I think you're all wondering who Diego is, huh?" Skipper asked finally and everyone agreed. Skipper took a deep breath. "So, several years ago, I was on a top-secret mission in South America. However, I was kidnapped and taken hostage by terrorist capybaras. Four months, I was locked up in a small hut, until I managed to escape into the jungle, where I hid out for several more months, until I met this guy, Diego-" Spanish guitar music underlined his every word. "Would you please cut that out?" Skipper barked. "I'm trying to tell a story here!" Diego shrugged and winked at Marlene, who was staring enchanted into his face.

"Sir," Kowalski started, putting a flipper under his chin, "where was that jungle located in?"

"Mexico, mi amigo," Diego answered.

Skipper groaned, "I've forgotten how annoying you get, Diego."

"Sir," Kowalski said again, "Is this… perhaps the same jungle in Mexico where you learned to play the Spanish guitar? You talked about it the time we had to calm Marlene's rabid state."

"Huh?" Marlene blinked.

"Yes!" Diego laughed and Kowalski earned another slap on the shoulder. "That's correct! Muy bien!" He started strumming his guitar again.

"Oh, very nice to meet you, sir!" Private chirped, extending his flipper and being ignored by the raccoon. Rico grunted in agreement. Skipper smirked.

"I've asked Diego to be our guide in the Galapagos Islands. He knows his way around here, but don't ask him why, if you don't want a knife sticking out of you," he explained, then looked around startled. "Where are the lemurs?" Skipper chided himself for not noticing sooner. It was too silent for Julien to be present. He cursed under his breath and barked out orders.

"Kowalski, you, Private and Fey go look in the crowds, but don't head out too far. Rico, Marlene and I will look for the lemurs on the top of the buildings and inside this one! Let's go! Go!"

"Sir," Kowalski put in, "Fey is also missing! They must have all wandered off together." He was right. The silence was too quiet even without the lemurs.

"Right, then take Diego with you, but hurry!" Skipper ordered quickly.

The raccoon smiled, lazily playing the guitar, "Ah, my friend, can't keep track of your own grupo, eh?" Skipper scowled into his direction. "Bien, bien, I'm leaving," Diego straddled the guitar across his back with a leather strap, then followed Kowalski and Private into the plane. A few moments later, the plane started rolling toward the edge of the building and rose up into the air. Its nose tip turned straight downwards as the plane headed toward the ground. Then the plane swooped up and over the humans, swerving in and out of the crowds. A little boy pointed at the airplane and tugged at his mother's purse.

"Mommy, I want an airplane like that!"

"Go ask daddy, honey."

Private pushed open the door of the airplane in mid-flight, the stairs extending automatically, and took out his telescope. Beside him, Diego leaned against the door frame, the breeze ruffling his fur.

"A very nice day, today, no?" Diego mentioned. "A littleventoso, windy."

Private sighed, "Diego, mister, you should be looking out for three lemurs and a red panda, not enjoying the view." He gulped as he felt cold metal against his back.

"What do you think I am doing, little ni_n_a?" Diego's voice sounded near Private's earhole. The knife wandered up his back and Private shuddered at the touch of the cold metal.

"Private, grab the wheel." Kowalski said and stepped to the little penguin's aid. Private quickly ran to the cockpit and grabbed the wheel. He breathed out relieved, glad to be away from the knife-carrying raccoon.

"Pare, I see them!" Diego suddenly shouted and pointed to somewhere in the crowds. He pushed the guitar further behind his back and checked his knifes, then grinned at Kowalski. "Hasta la vista, baby!" The raccoon jumped out on the tip of the extended stairs, then jumped into the air, waving at the stunned Kowalski. Then Diego landed on a umbrella at a cafè and jumped on the ground, vanishing into the masses.

"Did you see that?" Marlene shouted as she leaned out of the window of a building they were inspecting. Skipper saw Diego land and then noticed his eyes darting in a specific direction. The leader penguin inspected the area and made out the lemurs, Fey and a large rat.

"Rico, grappling hook!" he shouted. "There's gonna be trouble." Rico immediately regurgitated the hook and aimed at a window of a restaurant. He jumped out of the window, Skipper holding on to his feet and together they swung over the crowds to land several meters away from the lemurs.

"Shit," Marlene mumbled. "There they go." She started moving towards the top of the building where they had landed.

Meanwhile, Julien was cowering behind Maurice, clutching a beaded necklace with a raven's talon on it.

"Mauricah!" He demanded, "Tell da rat that I am being da King! He should be bowing before da awesome me, not being wanting to beat me up!"

"Look, we don't want no trouble," Maurice said. "We'll write you a check for the necklace, alright?"

"I don't want no check, dumbhead," an oversized rat sneered. It had several staples in its ears, as if it were trying to decorate his ear. "I want me necklace!" His eyes darted over at Fey, then back to the lemurs.

"How about a royal kiss, then?" Maurice offered. "It brings luck."

"I don't want no kiss from that monkey," the rat answered. "But the lady here can give me-"

"Forget it," Fey turned to Julien. "Give him back the necklace, it's not yours, anyway."

"No!" Julien whimpered. "Be giving him the kiss!"

"Yeah," the rat agreed, eyes lighting up. Fey picked up Mort.

"How about this lady?" she offered. "Her name's Mortina and she's a very good kisser, so I've heard. We got her from the harems of ancient Babylon."

"Hi," Mort giggled. The rat thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Fine, I'll take that one," he finally answered and pursed his lips. Maurice's stomach turned as Fey neared the innocent Mort to the rat with a horrified expression on her face. Only Julien seemed unaffected by the event. Mort could feel the rat's stinky breath on his face as his head became bigger and bigger, as did the mashed up lips. Suddenly, he was pulled back again.

"Actually, he's a guy!" Maurice and Fey said simultaneously in one breath. The rat's face twisted angrily and he grabbed Julien, when Fey sidestepped him.

"Now, you'll get that beating!" the rat screamed into the lemur's face. He raised his fist and brought it down before Julien could say anything. Fortunately, the lemur's instincts kicked in and the fist landed on the arms protecting his face. The rat flung Julien away from him against Maurice, who landed on his backside with a groan. Fey set Mort down and grabbed the rat's arm.

"Stop it," she shouted, but the rat flung her to the side as well. That left Mort staring up at him with big eyes. The rat sneered and stepped on Mort's tail, so he couldn't escape. Then he raised his fist and prepared to slam it into Mort's scared face. Suddenly something hit the ground in front of him and smoke blocked his sight. The rat felt a kick delivered to his lower back and the side of a flipper slamming into the backside of his neck. It groaned, falling on his chest on the hard gravel. Two set of feet stepped on his back and as the smoke cleared, Julien could make out Skipper and a raccoon wearing a belt high-fiving each other victoriously. Rico stood at the side, a bit self-conscious, until Skipper helped him up on the back of the rat and looked him in the eyes. A silent conversation passed between the two of them and it ended with Skipper thumping him on the back.

"Bien, let me look at the damsels in distress I have rescued," Diego said and inspected the lemurs.

"You didn't rescue them alone, you know," Fey said. Arrogant pig, she thought. The raccoon ignored her and continued smirking at the lemurs.

"Yes, you shall be getting a very royal thanks for da King," Julien answered, then turned to Maurice. "Mauricah, make my hand be doing da royal kiss." Maurice rolled his eyes, murmured a "Yes, your majesty" and brought Julien's paw to his lips for an air kiss.

Diego glanced at Skipper, who shrugged. "You got to get used to it," the penguin explained. "Ain't no other way." He turned to the lemurs, especially to the tallest. "Next time, Ringtail, I want you to be more responsible. Learn it, love it, live the responsibility, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Julien saluted, then started signing to Maurice. The Aye-aye sighed.

"Responsibility is when you're not supposed to do something and you don't do it," Maurice explained.

"Anyway," Skipper said and kicked the rat into the guts as a reminder, a warm feeling of a job well done spreading in his body. "We should be heading back to the airplane. Let's go. It's getting late." It was, in fact, getting rather late, the golden orange sun was slowly setting, creating long shadows and romantic light.

Back in the airplane, Private was leaning back against the cushions of the pilot's seat, thinking of the buttered toast and black English tea he would love to have right now. When he was a little penguin, "chap" as Uncle Nigel used to say, he would always have buttered toast and black English tea for breakfast with his parents out on the porch in the yard. His father would lean back in his chair, reading the British Times, while his mother would pour him steaming coffee. Then she would smile at him with that beautiful smile only a mother could give and ask Private if he wanted any more buttered toast. Private would always say yes and then watch her eagerly, as she toasted some bread, spread creamy butter on it, smile at him and reach him the toast slowly, as he…

He heard it more distinctly now. Deep guttural groaning, as if someone were trying to cough something up. He heard something drag against the floor and claws… Private's eyes widened. Kowalski didn't have claws. Only the lemurs, the girls, the raccoon and the Monster Raptor had them. He glanced out the window in front of him and his suspicions were confirmed. As the sun was setting, the Monster Raptor awakened. A sudden surge of courage made Private leave the cockpit to its own and run out to the passengers' seats. But the only thing he saw was the black silhouette of the Monster Raptor against the moonlight, standing at the exit door of the airplane, and his two flaming red eyes that turned on him.

"Feeding time," it grinned maliciously and flung itself out of the window. A moment later, Private could make out human-sounding screams. The penguin ran back to the cockpit and clutched the controls firmly.

"I've got to stop him," he thought, but he was scared. The courage was slowly leaving him, trailing out of him like sand in an hourglass.

The group started to made their way back to the building. They were tired from the day, yet felt as if they had accomplished something. Skipper was glad that Diego was with them, he was an excellent companion, even if he often bragged a bit too much, and he had a way with knifes that no one else in the group had. All in all, the day had been successful, to Skipper's mind and tomorrow they would head out to the jungle where Skipper's plan could finally be fully carried out. That and the exorcism of Kowalski's demon, or whatever it was. He started thinking of Marlene, how she stared at Diego, whenever he started playing the Spanish guitar, and how he knew that all too well. It made a part of him feel angry with his long-time friend, but it wasn't anything Skipper could change at the moment.

"Marlene," he started saying, but then noticed that the otter wasn't present. "Marlene?"

"She's not here," Fey answered. "Wasn't she with Private and Kowalski?"

"No, she was with me and Rico, when-" A high-pitched scream interrupted him. The group stopped walking and listened carefully. The next moment, the humans around them started to panic and they could make out more screams. Diego ran to Skipper and jumped into his held-out flippers. Then Skipper flung him into the air and Diego flew above the humans' heads.

"Wow, Mauricah, we must be doing that too, at home, you be knowing?" Julien nudged Maurice and winked at him. Maurice just rolled his eyes and pushed Julien out of the way as an escaping human turned around and started to run. Immediately, a few more followed, until the masses were running, almost trampling the animals down.

"Some sort of large bird," the raccoon reported breathlessly, as he dodged a foot. . "Give me another lift, amigo." It was hard to hear him with all the humans shouting for their kids and/or screaming in terror. Skipper flung him into the air again, then dived away from a pair of leather boots. The next second, Diego landed on his feet again.

"I couldn't see, **sorry**," the raccoon stated. Skipper nodded grimly.

"I think I know what this is," he said. "But we got to get nearer to the scene. We might be the humans' only chance!" He flipped on his belly and made his way through the crowds, Rico following him. Diego and Fey glanced at each other, then Diego saluted Fey and ran off, dodging feet. Fey groaned and looked behind her for the lemurs, but they had gone off to hide in a flower pot. She bit her lip and started going through the people, calling out "Excuse me" even though she knew that the people wouldn't understand her. The animals, apart from the lemurs, finally reached the scene and their stomachs threatened to empty themselves.

"Holy Mother Mackerel," Skipper breathed out as he surveyed the scene in front of him. A big black and white bird mercilessly dug its talons into terrified human's chests, heads and backs, leaving the bleeding bodies lying in the street for more alive bait. The street was already littered with half-dead humans, their chest partly splayed open, pumping organs and blood reflecting the moonlight from above. Their mouths were open, gurgled screams barely escaping their lips. Some of them had the talons slashed in their faces, mutating it partly, so that a piece of the skull could even be seen. Others, that had been attacked further down in the body, had wide open, terrified eyes that seemed to scream soundlessly. It seemed that the Monster Raptor tried to kill as many people as possible and settle down for the feed afterwards. Blood ran over the plaza, into the cracks and reached the feet of the animals, standing flabbergasted and speechless.

"Oh," the Monster Raptor stopped from its slaughter and grinned widely at them. "Have you come to join me for dinner?"

"You-you're," Fey stammered, her voice barely a shaky squeak.

"Indeed, I am," the Monster Raptor answered, his voice rich and suave, as he sunk his beak into a gasping human's chest. Its face emerged again, bits of flesh and blood dripping down his beak.

**So, sorry to all those who speak Spanish, forgive me, I know that you write si like sì, but I'm really lazy and can't speak it. ;) But I take it at school, there still might be hope for me! ;D Btw, Kowalski's quote is from Wikipedia. ;) Read and review, I guess. ;) **

**Fey**


	9. How To Tame Your Raptor

Skipper had seen many gruesome and unfair events in his penguin life. To outsiders, and sometimes even his own team, it seemed as if the penguin had become a hard shell, deflecting ghastly things with ease. And to a certain extent, Skipper had become immune to seeing death, blood and torture. But only to a certain extent. And as he watched the Monster Raptor feeding on the still living humans, Skipper was pleading with his revolting stomach to stay calm. The last thing Skipper wanted to do right now was to throw up. He forced his thoughts to stray from his upset stomach to the fact that he should start moving and do something about the situation sometime soon. He just didn't know what to do. Usually, he would ask Kowalski for options but in this case, the strategist himself was the problem. Out of the corner of his eye, Skipper saw Diego's hand move to his belt. It withdrew with a pointed dagger. Skipper could feel Diego's muscles tense as he prepared to jump forward.

"Diego, put it down!" the penguin immediately commanded and stepped partially in Diego's way, who jumped forward at the same time. The raccoon crashed into him, but didn't cause any damage. "This is our friend, Kowalski! You can't kill him."

"Nice amigos you have there, Skipper," Diego sneered and picked himself up, his eyes alert. The Monster Raptor had turned its back to them and the raccoon crouched, picking up his knife, his eyes staying on the large bird in front of him.

"No!" Skipper pinned Diego down.

"Skipper, this monstruo is killing people! Surely the lives of many are more important than the life of one _monstruo_!" Diego whispered urgently. Skipper gulped. He wasn't sure how to comment to that argument. Kowalski was no monster, of course, but he _was_ taking lives like a girl behind the counter takes McDonalds order.

"He is distracted from us," Diego added. "I can just stab him easily between the shoulder blades, bien? And then we can get help for the people here!"

"No," Skipper answered, preparing to protect Kowalski. "You're not going to kill Kowalski nor the Monster Raptor today. That's why I asked you to come along! We're setting Kowalski free from this, this curse!"

"Ah, if we make it out alive, amigo," Diego snorted.

"That's your concern?" Skipper asked annoyed. "Don't worry, we have an agreement that the Monster Raptor won't eat any of us, so…" His voice trailed off.

The Monster Raptor was satisfied with the meal for the day. The metaloc aftertaste of the blood was lingering in his mouth. There were still a few humans alive, but most were just bloody carcasses, ripped apart beyond recognition, his handiwork. The Monster Raptor felt like an artist, surveying his beautiful artwork in front of him. The shimmering, pale glow of the moon, the deep rich blood on the gravel-colored stones and the dark silhouettes of the corpses. The chatter of Skipper and his show-off friend, Diego, behind him didn't bother him. He knew that Skipper wouldn't ever let Kowalski die, thus the Monster Raptor was safe. Secure and confident. And almost full. Just one last appetizer, just something small, perhaps. His bloody red eyes scanned his surroundings and landed on a little figure coming toward the scene.

"Mommy?" the little boy sobbed. His knee was scraped and bloody, tears were rolling down his cheek. "Mommy, where are you?" He had been pushed to the ground by others in the frantic escapade. "Mommy, my knee hurts."

The Monster Raptor smiled in delight. The little boy's body would be soft, easy to rip apart and fresh, unlike the adults, many of which were nicotine or alcohol addicts. The Raptor could almost feel the juicy organs of the little boy in his beak and he grinned.

His shadow fell over the little boy as he neared him. The little boy, couldn't be older than 5 years or so, looked up at the bird in front of him. His face broke into a tearful smile.

"You're a really beautiful birdy," he chirped, mind distracted from his mother.

"Am I now," the Monster Raptor replied, even though the little boy couldn't understand him. The little boy seemed to adore him. What a sickening thought. The Monster Raptor looked to his left and found a dead body. He thrust his beak into it and shook it to send bits and pieces of the corpse flying around. A terrified cry from the little boy made him look up again.

Marlene had seen the people running, leaving the big plaza empty. She noticed a huge black silhouette swooping down from what seemed to be the plane and land on the ground. It seemed to lash out at the people, many of them tumbling senselessy to the ground. Marlene couldn't see well, but one thing she was sure of. It was a huge massacre, and most likely, Kowalski, a.k.a. the Monster Raptor was involved. Panic rose up in her after the moment of shock.

"Oh, this is terrible," the otter wailed, pacing back and forth. "What am I gonna do?" She ran to the edge of the building to look down. As far as she could see, the Monster Raptor was left alone to his business. She wondered where the penguins were. They weren't in sight, that's what they were. She could only make out two small figures at the other side of the plaza, engaged in some word duel or something. "Okay, okay, girl," she took a breath to calm herself. "All you have to do is just to connect with your feral side and…" Her voice trailed off as she picked up the scent of the corpses.

"Mhmm, blood," she snarled happily, her insane eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"Nu uh!" Rico shouted angrily. He was under a flowerpot with an annoyed expression on his face. "G't 'ur 'ands off meh!" He struggled to escape the grasp of the terrified lemurs. "I gotta 'elp!" The penguin shouted desperately.

"No, no," Julien's voice was a whisper, barely audible. He had a tight grip on Rico's left flipper. "You have to be staying with da King, to protect him and his royal booty. That's a royal order, you are knowing!"

"I agree with Julien, Rico," Maurice was holding on to Rico's right flipper and quaking in fear.

"Please stay," Mort, who was on top of Rico's head, his tail adorning the penguin's beak, added. Only this time, Rico wasn't all to pleased with his "beard."

"Lemme go," he commanded sternly. "I need to 'elp Skipper!"

"You are being right," Julien's hand released Rico's arm. "But we are being needing a sacrifice for da Food Spirits, or else we are being eaten as food!" Maurice's eyes fell on Mort.

"Your majesty, surely, you don't mean…"

"Of course, Mauricah," Julien stuck up his nose. "Mort is being the only ava-avilia-abil…" He snapped his fingers at Maurice. "What's the word?"

"Available, your majesty, but I don't think Mort is a-"

"Abailavle! Very good, Mauricah. Mort is a very abailavle sacrifice to da Sky Spirits and therefore we are being sacrificing the sacrifice as a sacrificy thing."

"Yay, I'm a sacrifice," Mort chirped, then reconsidered. His eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm a sacrifice." Maurice groaned.

"I'm sure Rico will protect us!" The Aye-aye insisted. He turned to the place where Rico once stood, but the penguin was already gone.

"Mommy," the little boy wailed and ran to the corpse that the Monster Raptor had just turned his attention to. There she lay, the little boy's once-loving mother. She had always patted his head, told him he's a bright kid, made him cookies. Sung to him at night when he couldn't sleep, looked sad when he didn't obey her. She had always been with other men who the little boy hated. Big, burly men who would give him a toy and then take his mother to the room to mommy's bed. And then the little boy would hear groans and noises and he was really scared. But then his mommy would come out again and play with him. Or let him watch TV. Now she had a big hole in her chest and something pink and red was coming out of it. And lots of blood.

Just the way the Monster Raptor loved it. Lots of blood. Organs spilling out. Terrified humans. The little boy seemed to have forgotten his presence so the Monster Raptor tapped him on the shoulder with a claw. The little boy turned around and finally noticed the blood on the beak of the Monster Raptor, the insane bloodthirsty look in his eyes, the menancing smile.

Yum, yum, yum.

Marlene knew she could turn herself back into sane anytime again, but her feral side was just too much fun. She laughed manically as she tore the hand of a human's corpse and held it in the air toward the moon. Then she stuffed the limb into her mouth, the bones crunching under her teeth as she savored the raw meat. She had only half-swallowed the hand when she smelled something even more tasty. She quickly spat out the bloody bits and used her claws to enlargen the opening in the human even more. She finally found what she wanted. And feasted on the human's rear, grunting with delight.

"Alright, Rico," Private said, pushing some buttons on the pilot's control panel. "I'm almost there." The maniac penguin nodded in reply, a belt lined with bombs and grenades around his waist and back. As the plane carefully and silently sped around the plaza, Rico waited, crouching at the door of the plane. He had signaled Private on one of the rooftops when he noticed the plane flying aimlessly around and had jumped in.

Skipper and Diego wouldn't be of any use, the penguin knew. Those two were busy quarreling with each other to help out. Marlene had gone nuts, Fey was probably hiding with the lemurs somewhere. Rico sighed.

"Now!" Private shouted. Rico nodded and turned to the little penguin.

"G'od 'uck," he gruffly wished, then jumped into the darkness underneath him.

The little british penguin sighed.

"Thanks, Rico, we'll need it."

In the meantime, Skipper was holding his dagger against Diego's knife.

"You are being stupid, my friend," Diego taunted. "Eres no muy practiced, so I shall win with ease." He sprung forward, but Skipper did a turn and faced Diego from behind.

"We shall see, Diego," he smirked. Diego didn't answer, but immediately did a backflip. Skipper had anticipated this and now they were standing beak to snout.

"Just like in Mexico," Diego's eyes gleamed.

"Just like in Mexico," Skipper agreed, his body tense.

A few moments passed, then the penguin suddenly yelled and slit the dagger across Diego's chest. The raccoon stared at his friend for a second with wide eyes, then a loud "plunk" was heard as the guitar strap released itself and the guitar fell to the ground. Apart from that, Diego was unharmed.

"My, my," Diego teared up. "Mi guitarra!" He held back tears frantically and stooped to pick up the guitar.

"Well," Skipper smiled in victory. "Next time, tell me that I'm wrong about my friends."

"Kowalski!" a voice interrupted the Monster Raptor as he was about to feed on the little boy. He rolled his eyes as he found the little red panda staring up at him.

"Kowalski," Fey pleaded. "Stop, please! You don't have to do this, I know you don't!"

The Monster Raptor's expression turned into a sneer and he grabbed the little boy's shoulder with a talon.

"Sorry, hun," he sneered and lifted the screaming little boy. Fey growled and jumped on to the little boy's chest, her tail comfortingly around his head.

"Don't do this, Monster Raptor," she threathened, her eyes slits.

"What," the Monster Raptor asked amused. "You're going to try to do something about it? Threathen me? By doing what?" He laughed and then shook the little boy violently. Fey, let go immediately, not wanting to claw into the boy and fell to the ground.

"Please," she started, turning around when warm liquid squirted into her face. The little boy's screams grew louder as the Monster Raptor started to feast on his intestines, but subsided quickly after a few seconds. Pleased, the Monster Raptor put the corpse on the ground and ripped out the heart with his beak.

"You…" Fey trailed off in horror. Her stomach twisted and she really hoped that- too late. She could barely turn away as her former lunch spilled on the sidewalk. The red panda could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she tried blinking them away, but they were coming too fast.

A shadow suddenly darted to her side and Fey looked up in relief to see Marlene.

"Marly," she began, shaking a bit. "Kowalski's gone nuts…" The red panda trailed off as Marlene sniffed at her barf, then started licking it up. The red panda pressed her paw to her mouth as she felt her insides revolt again.

A minute later, bright lights exploded around the Monster Raptor and blinded him. A small airplane whirred around his head and the large bird angrily tried swatting it away. Smoke rose up from the ground and more explosions disturbed his ability to see. Diego and Skipper stopped glaring at each other and gawked at the scene in front of them. Even Marlene snarled at the explosions, she didn't like the loud noises. The lemurs lifted their head out under the flowerpot and grinned at each other.

Alright, Private murmured to himself, as he flew into the smoke. He couldn't see anything for a few seconds, but he kept on flying straight ahead, his orientation fully gone. A moment later, he emerged out of the smog, grinning broadely, a rope trailing behind the airplane. Then the Brit prepared himself to fly back into the smoke and emerge on the other side again.

The other end of the rope was currently winding itself around the dazzled Monster Raptor's talons, thanks to Rico, who had flipped on his belly and was sliding around the large bird, who was trying to lash out at him with no avail.

Finally penguin and airplane came out at different sights. Rico quickly tied one end of the rope to a nearby lamp post then raised Private his flipper to signal a Go ahead.

The airplane made off into the opposite direction, the ropes tightening themselves, until the Monster Raptor fell over, his balance gone. His body clashed with the floor as he winded about, trying to get the ropes off in anger. Finally he quieted down and sat up, glaring at the two penguins highfiving themselves.

"Rico! Private!" Skipper slid up to them, Diego following after him. "Good job, soldiers!" He nodded to them in approval, a bit of admiration adorning his voice.

"Yeas, you have done a very good job for me, da King," Julien agreed. "Now I shall sing for you to be showing my appetite-ion." Private and Rico squirmed uncomfortably.

"He means appreciation," Maurice translated.

"Ah yes, very good," Julien nodded, then started to wail loudly.

"Ringtail, are you okay?" Skipper asked in alarm.

"That's the ceremonial song for honor," Mort whispered to Skipper. The penguin's jaws, or beaks, dropped in disgust.

"This?" Private choked as Julien heightened his pitch. "Uh, it's really not necessary."

"I couldn't agree more," the Monster Raptor grumbled. "Is this how you torture your enemies?"

"Sh, silly birdy," Julien glared at the bird in front of him. "I must sing some more, now!" He started wailing again, dropping on his knees dramatically and raising his hands to the sky. A second later, he was thrown backwards by a wild Marlene, who started kissing his nose. "Aah, the beautiful, but dangerous, otter is attacking me! Somebody save da King!"

"Yeah," Fey came up from behind Marlene. "That."

"Holy Mother Mackerel," Skipper winced. "Marlene's gone feral, too? But I thought she was cured of that!" Everyone shrugged as Marlene started dragging Julien towards some dark corner.

"No! No!" Fey ordered. "Bad Marlene!" The otter winced and dropped Julien.

"Fey, I think she listens to you," Private said happily. "That's so cool!"

"Alright then," Skipper ordered. "Fey, you're with Marlene. Everyone else, help me get the Monster Raptor out of sight. Tomorrow, once Kowalski's back, we're heading out for the jungle! Let's go, everyone!"

"What?" Fey complained. "I'm not with Marlene! She ate my barf!" She glanced at the otter who stood proudly beside her, a bit hunched over like Tarzan. "Oh great."

**A/N: I kinda wanted to have my OCs get to know each other a bit… ;) Talking about the MR, Fey and Diego…**

A full moon.

Perfectly round like a plato.

Several hours later, the group slept on a rooftop, waiting for morning to come. The raccoon was on guard duty. Diego ran his paw over his array of knifes in his belt. That one was from the time he met that Raven, this one he got in Bolivia and the one next to it he swiped from that royal what-not back in Peru… his paw rested on a little pouch. He sighed, opening it and taking out a photograph of a girl. She stared at him with deep black eyes out of the still image, her lips twisted in the hint of a smile.

"Who's that?" a low voice sounded behind him. Diego scowled, his paw on one of his daggers. His fist closed around the photograph and on the count of three, the raccoon swiftly turned around, the dagger in his paw. It cut through the ropes of the person standing in front of him and with the sound of wind, the Monster Raptor unfolded his wings eagerly, blocking the moon with black feathers. Diego surpressed a cry of alarm, but the Monster Raptor just folded his wings back together again and looked at him with deep intelligent eyes.

"Who was that?" he asked with mild interest.

Diego sneered, "Aren't you going to go eat some people, you _monster?"_ His paw remained around his dagger.

"No," the Monster Raptor stated. "I've already eaten. Why should I?" Curiosity sparkled in his eyes. "Tell me, who's the girl?"

Diego sighed and opened his fist slowly. The photograph laid wrinkled in his palm and the raccoon proceeded to smooth it out carefully.

"Don't think I know nothing about love," the Monster Raptor encouraged Diego calmly.

"What? You know love?" Diego asked in surprise.

"No," the Monster Raptor smirked proudly, ruffling his feathers. "Love isn't my thing." He sneered a bit. "Kowalski sure knows a lot about it though."

"Ah, yes, tell me," Diego prodded.

"Well," the Monster Raptor said. "There is a certain name that crosses his mind every now and then." Silence hung in the air. "Doris," the Monster Raptor finally revealed.

"Figures," a chuckle came from behind them. Diego had seen the red panda ever since she joined the conversation and the Monster Raptor had felt the presence of another being.

"Why?" Diego grinned at Fey. "You are sorry that he has no love for you, mi amiga?"

"At least I'm not looking at old photographs in the moonlight like someone is," Fey snapped in defense. "As for you," she turned to the Monster Raptor. "I'm not going to get started on you, either!" The Monster Raptor raised an eyebrow (the muscle above his eye) in quiet amusement.

"You do know," he started explaining. "Kowalski's weak, so he's asleep, but if he weren't, he'd hear you right now."

"I wouldn't care," Fey answered defiantly.

"What do you mean, he's weak?" Diego asked curiously.

"That he's weak." And with that, the Monster Raptor lifted its wings and flew into the night.

"What?" Diego growled. "But I am on guard duty!" He scowls. "Shit!"

"I'm sure, he'll come back," Fey said thoughtfully. She turned to Diego. "Why don't you like Private?"

"He's british," Diego spat.

"So?"

"He is _british._" Diego repeated like you would to a little child. Fey shook her head at him and went back to her spot to curl up for the night.

And so, Diego was alone again, staring at a crumbled photograph of a girl with dark, dark eyes.

**Alright, a lot of action in this chapter with a pretty quick ending. Tons of switching from character to character and Diego's got a secret… someone. That and why is he along on this trip, anyway? And what about Skipper's secret? Why couldn't the guys take along their favorite stuff? And let's not forget Mort's "transformation" a few chapters ago… what was up with that? **

**Ah, so many questions. ;) REVIEW! I want to know what you thought of it! :3 **


End file.
